Montana Lost & Found
by Seraphyna1
Summary: Bella lost her heart the day Edward abandoned her in the forest.  The remnants of her tattered soul crumbled the day Jacob turned his back on her.  With nothing left to give, can she survive in the world knowing of the supernatural?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Stephenie Meyer owns **_**all**_**things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>**Story is non-cannon and rated for mature audiences only**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

**Bella lost her heart the day Edward abandoned her in the forest.  
>The remnants of her tattered soul crumbled the day Jacob turned his back on her.<br>With nothing left to give, can she survive in the world knowing of the supernatural?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

-Bella-

The wind whipped at my face as I stood looking over the edge of the cliff. All the heartbreak becoming too much to bear. _'Go home, Bella. I can't hang out with you anymore.'_ First my forever left me, now my sun. What's the point in sticking around? I have nothing left. _'Don't do anything reckless or stupid… I'm thinking of Charlie, of course.'_

Charlie. A sudden pang of guilt rushed through me at the thought of leaving Charlie. After all, none of this was his fault. He was a good Dad and I couldn't be more thankful that I had the chance to build a relationship with him. Nevertheless, had _HE_ not left me, I'd be going away soon anyway. Besides, how could I go home to him and tell him yet again his daughter was undesirable? By his best friends son no less? No, I couldn't put him through the zombie stage again. If anything, he deserved better.

_Such a failure…_ Oh great, now I have three voices in my head. It was bad enough with just _HIS_. No, now I get _HIS_, Jacob's and my own little imaginary friend. Maybe they're all right. Maybe I'm not worth it. _'You ARE worth it' _Jasper couldn't have been more wrong. Obviously I wasn't. I have nothing to offer any of them. I thought my heart, my devotion and dedication to their family would be enough. But no, I should have known better. How could I be worth it when I'm nothing but a mere human? Nope, not worth it, not good enough at all. _'You're not good for me, Bella.'_

That heartbreak was enough to tear a hole right through my chest. Had it not been for Jacob, I think I'd still be a mere shell of myself. Jacob. My best friend, my sun, my savior. He's finally figured out what I've been trying to tell him. I'm not good for him. He deserves better. They all do…

With that thought, I closed my eyes and jumped. The fall was peaceful. I had no reason to scream, nothing to fear. It's an amazing feeling, not feeling anything but peace. Then all too quickly, the bitter cold of the icy water took over my body. I felt my muscles seize. My lungs constricted and I had to fight my instinct to swim. I wasn't there to survive; I knew that before I jumped. The icy depths of the ocean were meant to be my final resting place.

-Peter-

My gift was going fuckin' nuts. Flashes of a hot little brunette in such despair kept flashing through my mind. It was getting ridiculous. I couldn't even hunt brunettes anymore. Char looked at me with worry in her eyes. "That's it! I'm done with this shit Char. I can't do it. We've gotta figure out what my gift wants me to do!" She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Maybe we should call the Major. I know we hate the pixie bitch but she might be able to help"

Sadly, I had to agree with Char. I was at my wits end with this shit. No one should be plagued like this. "Fine. I'll call him." Truth be told, I missed the Major. He hadn't been home in years and it was all due to the fuckin' munchkin he called a wife. He was blinded by pussy, though I can't figure out why. He could have a million different vampire women and he picks one that looks like a Disney fairy? Fuck that shit. My women need to actually _look_ like women.

The phone rang and rang. I actually expected to go to voicemail. "Peter." Some fuckin' greeting. "Major." I replied just as tersely. Fucker. I loved the man like a brother but there is no need to be a fuckin' asshole. "What do you want Peter, I'm kinda busy over here." Char glared at the phone. I have a feeling my expression matched hers perfectly. "Fuck _Jasper _I didn't realize I'd be disturbing you. Why don't you give me a call when the Major decides he wants to talk to his family. We'll be here." I didn't give him a chance to respond before I crushed the phone.

"Has she really poisoned him that much? He couldn't even take time to talk to his own brother?" My mate sobbed into my shoulder. "I know Char. I know. But there's nothing we can do. We tried and he won't listen. He'll come around again eventually." We had tried warning him about the pixie bitch, but obviously I didn't work. Like I said, he was blinded by the pussy. "I just don't know where to go from here now Char. These flashes are going to drive me fuckin' insane if they don't stop." I swear if vampires could have headaches, I'd have a migraine.

"Maybe we could find her. She's the key I'm sure hun. We just need to figure out _where_ she is and go find her." My mate suggested and I did agree, but where to find her. As if she could read my mind she continued. "I mean, come on… it can't be too hard to find one simple human. Can you describe the surroundings?" Char grabbed her sketchpad and charcoal.

"She's standing at the top of a cliff looking out over a body of water. It's gotta be the ocean the way the waves are crashing along the rocks. The wind is blowing and the sky looks overcast. She has tears in her eyes, looking completely broken. Behind her are trees… pine trees." Char sketched the scenery quickly. "Ok hun; now tell me more about the girl." I closed my eyes as I recalled the lost girl. "Her hair is a rich brown color, falling to her mid back. She's thin, too thin for her frame. Her face is heart shaped and drawn in sorrow. Her eyes… God Char her eyes look haunted. They are a deep brown but contain nothing but emptiness." She held up the drawing. As usual, my mate had sketched the scene perfectly.

I nodded indicating my approval. "Oh Peter, she looks awful! Just miserable. I haven't seen misery like that since… since Maria." "I know sugar, even if my gift wasn't driving me fuckin' crazy, I'd have to find her." We studied the drawing a bit but not making any progress. "Char, ya think we could maybe find something on the internet? See if we can find a general area? I mean, we've gotta start somewhere." She nodded and grabbed our laptop.

Three hours later I was more than pleased with my mate's crazy tech skills. "Well, it looks like Washington is the right area." She grinned up at me. I focused on my gift for a bit and BAM I got another flash. I grabbed Char and laid one hell of a kiss on her. "You are one amazing woman!" She pulled me close to her kissing me back. "Not that I'm complaining, but I assume you got another clue?" Kissing down her neck to her collarbone, slowly removing her shirt I answered her. "Yep. I know where we're going now… but first… I want you."

-Jasper-

We were in yet _another_ family meeting. The emotions flying through the room were thick and starting to wear on me. "I don't see why we're discussing this anymore! He made his choice. She's _his_ mate. It's his place to make those decisions. We should respect that." My wife practically yelled for the fourth time this week. I couldn't get a full read on her emotions, which honestly wasn't something odd for us. You'd think after so many years together I'd be completely in tune with her. For whatever reason I'd always had a hard time reading her.

"What _I _don't get _Alice _is how you can just follow directions like that. She was _your _best friend. You of all people should _want_ to know how she's doing without us. Whether or not she's moved on with her life." Rosalie spoke through gritted teeth. Now that woman had some emotions. I know most thought she was heartless and cold but Rose had more passion in her than any vampire I've ever met. Alice glared at Rose in an attempt to intimidate my dear sister. She should know by now that Rose is not one who can be intimidated easily. Hell, she held her own against me and I'm the God of War!

"Of _course _I want to know how she's doing but I _refuse _to go against Edward's wishes!" She looked to Esme now. "I love Bella as much as anyone here Esme, but I'm sorry. I won't betray Edward. Keep in mind _his _feelings. Back me up here Jazz. You know he was right to leave her." My wife looked at me pleadingly. Did I agree with her? No not entirely. I felt awful for what I did to Bella, but leaving her unprotected with knowledge of our world? No that I could not support.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I don't think he was right at all. In fact, I'm just as worried as Esme when it comes to Bella. Not to mention our whole family. We are all at risk. If the Volturi discovered what we've done, we'll all be punished. I don't get how you and Edward cannot see that." She glared at me and went to open her mouth just as my phone rang. _Thank God,_ I thought to myself. I took my leave, heading to my study before answering the call.

"Peter" I answered in a brusque tone. "Major." He said just as rough. I knew I shouldn't be taking out my frustrations on Peter, but he called at a really fucking bad time. "What do you want Peter, I'm kinda busy over here." I answered. I needed this call to end and fast. The emotions from the dining room were almost too much to bear. "Fuck _Jasper _I didn't realize I'd be disturbing you. Why don't you give me a call when the Major decides he wants to talk to his family. We'll be here." The line went dead. He fucking hung up on me! I didn't get a chance to stir in my own anger too long before I felt wave after wave of jealousy. _That's an odd feeling to have during the family meeting…_

When I arrived back in the dining room Alice had the faraway look indicating she was having a vision. The whole family had stopped to watch her. Esme was being comforted by Carlisle while Emmett held Rose back away from Alice. That's when I noticed her emotions went from jealousy to elation and relief. _What the fuck did she see?_

"Language Jasper." Esme scolded softly. _Oh, I must have said that aloud. _"Well Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked in a tired, almost resigned voice. Alice just shook her head and stared into my eyes. I could tell she was trying to get her emotions in check. "What are you hiding Alice? Why are you trying to control your emotions? What did you see?" She glared at me a moment longer before answering.

"Not that any of you have taken the time to think about him, but the vision was about Edward. He's in misery. Shacked up in some run down one room apartment somewhere warm." Ok, so she had a vision of Edward that spurred those emotions? No, I don't fucking think so. "You're hiding something Alice." At this point, everyone in the room focused on her, their emotions raging once again.

-Alice-

When we left that sniveling human in Forks I thought it was over. I thought our futures were secure. Something changed. I don't know what, or who made the decision, but it changed nonetheless. Our family had been having these 'meetings' every day for the past month. Carlisle and Esme missed their 'daughter'. Emmett and Rose wanted their sister back. Jasper was being overrun with everyone's emotions. It was awful. No one was happy. Carlisle hadn't even started working yet. Edward took off to escape 'the memories'. At least that's what we told the family. In reality, he was at our little getaway home, waiting for me.

We were in the midst of yet another argument on whether or not I should look into Bella's future. It was everyone against me. How in the hell did I lose control so easily? I needed Edward here to help manipulate things, but no… He had to escape to keep up appearances. Even Jasper had turned against me. I was about to rip him a new one when his damned phone rang. Lucky moron got off easily. I'd been controlling him for so long. He'd do anything for me. He was the perfect companion. Mate? Fuck no. That'd be Edward. However, I did enjoy having Jasper around for several reasons. Edward didn't mind, it let him have his fun with the humans. The Cullen's were so easily manipulated. Everyone thought Carlisle was head of this coven but really, it was Edward and I.

Jasper had retreated to his study to take his call. He'd only been gone a few minutes when I was sucked into another vision.

_VISION_

_Bella was standing on the front porch of a traditional farm house, staring out across a large meadow. The area was surrounded by vast snow capped mountains. The sun was just peaking above the horizon. Her skin was sparking like a vampire's. Two strong arms circled around her waist, pulling her close to him. _

_His skin sparkled as well, but a bit differently. The reflection was broken in spots. Much like Jasper's when he's in the sun. JASPER? Could it be? Could he really be with her? _

"_It's beautiful here." She whispered to her companion. "Not as beautiful as you darlin'." He kissed her neck. "I think you may be delusional Major."_

_END VISION_

That useless fucking human! Always ruining my plans! How did this happen? I thought we took care of everything! Victoria was to return and finish her off. She should be dead by now! Not fucking making plans to spend eternity with MY Jasper. I was raging as I was pulled into yet another vision.

_VISION_

_Bella stood on the edge of a cliff. She seemed broken. Her body was much smaller than when I had last looked in on her. She'd lost weight and looked exhausted. A sudden look of determination crossed her face. She held her arms out wide and jumped head first into the ocean._

_END VISION_

Her future disappeared. Everything went black. I looked for Jasper's but his was fuzzy. I couldn't get a good reading on his future, but at least it wasn't with her. I could work with that. Everything would be just fine. Bella Swan was dead and my life was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Stephenie Meyer owns **_**all**_**things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>**Story is non-cannon and rated for mature audiences only**

**Thanks for all who have reviews, added as favorite or requested an alert. I appreciate all my readers! I do apologize or the delay, I had intended to have this up much sooner… life got in the way as usual :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

-Peter-

After a quick romp with my mate we tossed a few things in the truck and head for Washington state. It's not a long drive from our Montana ranch. I wasn't sure how long we had, but my gift was telling me we'd make it in time.

"So where we going babe?" My beautiful woman asked me. "You're not gonna believe this, but we may get that family reunion with the Major sooner than expected." Her jaw dropped. "We're going to Forks? She's been there this entire time?" I nodded. "Yep. I'm not sure what that means though. I have a sick feeling that the Major is part of this. I just can't put my finger on it."

Five hours into the drive we were near the Snoqualmie National Forest. We were making killer time thanks to my vampire reflexes. My gift went off the charts. "Char, I think we need to park the truck and haul ass to Forks. Something's changed and we have to get there now." We quickly parked and took off toward Forks.

-Jacob-

_I can't believe I did that to her. I fucking broke the one promise I knew I shouldn't break. She'll never forgive me now. I am just as bad as that good for nothing leech. _My thoughts ran wild after she bolted from me. _I knew it'd break her. I knew that the little bit of light that had managed to return to her eyes would fade. Bella's not weak by any means, but he did one hell of a number on her. I watched as she wasted away. Not eating, not sleeping, not talking. She was a mere shell of the girl I once knew. The girl I loved deeper than anything. If I could change it I would. Maybe I should have fought Sam for the Alpha spot. At least then he couldn't prevent me from telling her the truth._

_Jacob, if you want the spot, take it. None of us asked for this shit. Get over it. Don't you think I feel the same way with how things went down with Leah? I loved her. She was my entire world. Then this curse takes over and suddenly she's nothing compared to Em. It's not fair to any of us. If you want to blame anyone blame the Cullen's. This is their fault. _Sam's voice rang in my head due to the pack connection. Another reason to hate being a wolf – there is no privacy what so ever.

_Sam, I know you hurt Leah. I get that. But you don't understand. Leah's a fighter. Bella is… well Bella's not. When she gives you her heart, she gives you everything. Even if that is as a friend. You didn't see what she went through when he left. You didn't hear her screaming in her sleep. She has no idea how many nights I sat with Charlie just wishing we could help. Then _you _make me tell her to fuck off? How do you think that's going to work for her? You think she'll be just fine? No. On top of that, you and I both know that Charlie is going to be on our asses about this. Not fair. Fuck no it's not fair. But she's nothing but a casualty of war to you. No more than Leah._

We'd been running patrols around the reservation. Sam and Paul caught the scent of an unknown vamp a few days back. They were worried about the safety of the tribe and of course their precious imprints. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy they found 'true love' but I think it's all a crock of shit. Sam should have fought it. Leaving Leah the way he did, breaking her – not cool. I argued with him over Bella for days. I may only be her best friend, but I loved her with my entire being. Breaking her, shattering her the way I did was wrong.

_It had to be done Jacob. You know that. She's not one of us, we cannot tell her the truth. _

_Whatever Sam. I'm done with this discussion. I may be stuck with all of you, but I can guarantee that I won't be happy about it. Don't expect me to be all 'oh yippee I get to be part of the pack' and shit. I'll do what I have to, but outside of that we are not friends._

_I hate to break up the love fest you two, but I smell two more vampires near the Cullen's land._ Well at least Paul was doing his job.

_We'll stay off their land for now. If the vamps come onto our land we'll take care of it. Jacob, go home and cool off. Paul and I will patrol the border._

I should have gone home, or at least stayed on the reservation, but I couldn't. Little did I know, I'd regret not staying on Quileute land for the rest of my life. But I had to see Bella. I needed to know she was surviving everything. I needed to try and get her to remember. She deserved that at least.

-Sam-

I knew he was pissed. Hell any one of the wolves knew he was upset. I still stood by my order. She was not Quileute, nor was she an imprint. The law is meant to protect not only the tribe, but also the outsiders. It wouldn't be fair to allow a relationship to build between Jacob and Bella. He'd only end up hurting her as much as I did Leah. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Even if Bella knew that the Cullen's were vampires, she didn't deserve being left behind once Jacob imprinted.

He just didn't understand how much he'd hurt her in the end. The pain she's going through now is minimal compared to what it could be down the road. No. I stood by my decision to keep her in the dark. I knew I made the right choice.

_Sam, I smell the leech lover. She's been here recently._ Paul's aggressive voice rang through my head. He hated Bella by default. He assumed she knew what the Cullen's were before they left. In his book this was reason enough to hate a person.

_Well we better track her down. I'm sure she's up to no good. _

We tracked her scent from the border to the beach. I could see her standing at the top of the cliffs. The cliffs were popular. Everyone hung out there at some point or another, so her presence there wasn't disturbing. At least it wasn't until she hurled herself off said cliff.

_SHIT. Paul, go get Jacob. Bring some dry clothes and blankets._

He took off for the Jacob's. I ran toward the crashing waves. There was no way she'd survive the icy temperatures for long. I couldn't see her surface anywhere. Suddenly, two vampires dove from the cliff into the water. The male surfaced first bringing with him Bella. He was moving toward the shore as his companion surface. "You got her Peter?" _So Peter is his name._ "Yeah I got her." He yelled back to the female. "Come on Angel. Breathe for me please. You need to breathe baby. Come on." He was whispering to Bella.

At this point I figured neither of them were a threat to her. They were trying to save her. But if the guys made it back before I figured out what was happening, there would be one hell of a mess.

_Paul. Hold up for a minute. I'll call you when I want you here. That goes for Jacob too when you find him. _I commanded in my Alpha tone. No need to cause any more problems for Bella.

-Peter-

"Come on Angel. Breathe for me please. You need to breathe baby. Come on." I murmured to the fallen angel in my arms. She was unconscious and not breathing, but I could hear her heartbeat. I'd change her if I had to, but my gift was begging me not to. I knew she needed to live one way or another, but preferably as a human.

She began coughing up the water. "That's it Angel. Cough it up." She sputtered for a minute longer before looking up at me. "Vampire." She spoke softly with longing in her voice. _How the hell does she know? _Char and I just stared at each other. "Human drinker huh… you going to eat me now?" I heard a low growl from the edge of the beach.

"Looks like we got company babe." Char pointed to a giant wolf approaching. "Be on guard sugar, but I don't think he means any harm. At least that's what my gift tells me." Thank fucking God for my gift.

I passed my fallen angel off to Char and approached the wolf. "I mean you no harm. You or the girl. She jumped and we fished her out. Do you know her?" I was hoping the wolf could communicate one way or another. He didn't disappoint and simply nodded. "So you can understand me. Is there any chance you can talk?" With that he backed up into the trees. I looked over at Char confused. Then a voice came from the trees.

"I can speak to you. I mean you no harm at the moment. I will approach but with a warning first. While I may be in my human form, my pack members are not and have moved in to provide me backup. Be aware that any threatening move on your part will forfeit your life." I had no problem with that. We weren't here to cause any trouble.

"No problem man. We just wanted to help the girl" I saw a half naked Native American exit the forest. His hands up in a submissive position.

"Bella. Her name is Bella. I thank you for saving her. I fear she's had a rough few days." The man glanced at Bella who was snuggled up with Char. "She's freezing. We need to get her inside soon. We can take her to my house, it's not far from here."

At that Bella became more vocal. "You will do none of the such _Sam. _I don't want anything to do with you." She spat his name with such distain, I had to wonder what this man had done to her. "I want nothing to do with any of you. Good for nothing gang. Just leave me alone. I was perfectly happy in the water. Just throw me back. Let me go in peace." She drifted into a light slumber.

"Sam is it…" He nodded. "I think it's best to assume she really doesn't want to go with you. I have friends nearby, we can take her there. You're welcome to escort us to ensure her safety." He nodded once more and we took off for Jasper's. Big mistake.

-Bella-

I should have known the peace wouldn't last long. I'm not that lucky. Suddenly I feel two solid, cold arms around me. "That's it Angel. Cough it up." What the hell? I couldn't stop coughing. When the fit was finally over I looked up into two bright red eyes. "Vampire." I stated. It was a fact, no denying that. He looked shocked. Must not be a Cullen buddy. "Human drinker huh… you going to eat me now?" Then everything went black.

The next time I woke up I heard Sam telling said human drinker he could take me to his house. Hell to the fucking no. That is not happening. Sam's half the reason I ended up in the cold abyss. No fucking way was I entering that son of a bitch's house. _Damn Bella, such language. Oh bite me._ The voices seem to be back. How lovely. "You will do none of the such _Sam. _I don't want anything to do with you." What the hell was he thinking? "I want nothing to do with any of you. Good for nothing gang. Just leave me alone. I was perfectly happy in the water. Just throw me back. Let me go in peace." I felt the heartbreak all over again. _He _left me, taking his whole family. Then Jacob tossed me out. I was done letting people hurt me.

I must have blacked out again because the next thing I knew I was on a comfy white couch covered in a soft blanket. I could hear the voices coming from another room. "What do you mean 'gone'. He would have told me he was moving! I'm his damned brother!" That sounded like Mr. Human drinker. "I don't know what to tell you. I do know they left her. She was involved with one of the males. He abandoned her in the forest near her house. I found her shivering, curled up in a ball on the forest floor. She was heartbroken and hasn't fully recovered yet." Sam. Sam was still around. Fucker. "That doesn't explain her aversion to you though."

There was a moment of silence. Before Sam spoke again. "She has every right to hate me. See she befriended one of our…" He was cut off before he could finish. "Babe, I think our fallen angel is awake." The female spoke, I'm assuming to Mr. Human drinker. _B, I think you need some names for these vamps._

"Yeah. Human awake in here." I shouted. _Bella! You weren't supposed to tell Sam about vampires! It's a secret. My whole family could suffer because of you! His _voice was back. I knew better. He was right. I shouldn't have said anything. Before I could continue my mental tongue lashing, three figures surrounded the sofa. "How ya feeling Angel?" Mr. Human drinker asked.

"I'm ok, couple questions though." They all nodded. "First, I need names. Second, where the hell am I? Third," I looked at Sam. "Why the _fuck _are you here?" Mrs. Human drinker laughed, hard. I must be amusing.

"Oh honey we're going to get along just fine. I'm Char and this here is my mate Peter. He's a royal pain in the ass, but grows on you after awhile. As to where you are, I'm amazed you don't know. It's our brother's home. Well, it's his family's home at least." Her voice seemed sad toward the end. "If he's your brother, doesn't that make his family _your _family?" She smiled sadly. "Not in this case sugar. Anyway, from what Sam tells us, you know our brother. Jasper?"

It took a whole five seconds for me to register what this meant. She's Jasper's sister. Jasper is her brother. We're at her brother's house. Jasper is her brother. Jasper is a Cullen. "HOLY FUCK WE'RE AT THE CULLEN HOUSE!"

-Char-

She slumped over, out cold again. "Poor girl. What did they do to her Peter? I swear, I get my hands on that good for nothing brother of ours and I'll rip him apart!" Peter wrapped his arms around me. "I know Char, I know. She's in such pain. I can see it in her eyes. Sam, does she have any family around? Tell me more about her. Is there anything we can do?"

Sam's eyes were fixed on the fragile angel on the sofa. "Honestly, I don't know. You'd need to talk to Jacob and I'm afraid that's not possible. See, he hates your kind. No exceptions. In his book it is your fault he's a wolf. In truth, he's not far off on that thought. We phase because of a presence of vampires. If the Cullen's had stayed away from Forks, he would be a normal teenage boy. Instead he spends his time patrolling borders and protecting our tribe from vampires. Not to mention, one of the Cullen's broke that girl laying there. That girl is the light of his life. He loves her more than anything in the world. Sadly, because of his wolf gene, he's had to hurt her as bad as Cullen did. So you see, talking to him would be a bad idea."

"There's gotta be something we can do Peter! I refuse to leave her here like this." I would have stayed anyone just because of Peter's gift, but after seeing the poor girl, there was no way I could leave her on her own. The damned Cullen's left her unprotected, unchanged. If the Volturi found her she'd be nothing more than a meal for one of them. Peter had a contemplative look on his face. "I know Char, we've gotta do something. We are not leaving her here alone regardless. My gift has pretty much guaranteed that. I wish she were awake so we could just ask her."

"You are welcome to stay in the area, but we ask that you avoid the reservation lands. We wish to protect our people. The Cullen's and our tribal leaders have a treaty that stipulates borders and limits on feeding. I see you're human drinkers, so I'll just ask that you hunt outside of the immediate area." Sam seemed alright for a wolf. I wasn't sure how the Cullen's came to know his tribe and pack but I was somewhat glad the groundwork had been all laid. We didn't have time to be dealing with minor details.

"Thanks Sam. I just want our Angel here to feel loved and protected. I don't even know her but she's like the sister I never had." I meant every word and knew Peter felt the same. He nodded and bid farewell to Sam. Before returning to Bella's side where we sat waiting for her to wake.

-Bella-

My mind became aware before I opened my eyes. I remembered I was in _their _house, with Peter, Char and _Sam_. What the hell did I do in my previous life to deserve such pain? I mean, it had to be a previous life since I spent my current life trying to make everyone around me happy. _Well maybe you should change your tactics then there sweet cheeks. _Nice. The voice was back and in a wonderful mood.

"Char, she's wakin' up again." Peter spoke at a normal tone. I was kind of amazed he actually spoke loud enough for me to hear. Usually vampires forgot I was human and just talked at their normal level. "Angel, come on sweetheart open those beautiful eyes for me." I didn't want to and felt like crossing my arms over my chest and pouting at him. But my curiosity got the better of me and I complied.

"That's it. Now how about we stay awake and have a conversation before ya go and pass out on me again?" Peters tone was stern but I could see mischief in his eyes, his red eyes. I wasn't entirely sure I could trust him, but figured that if he wanted to kill me he'd have done it already. _Exactly. Let's just have this conversation and get the hell out of here._

"Alright, what do you want to know?" I asked as I sat up on the sofa. "Well, how about ya tell me why you were standing on that cliff." _Of course he'd want to know that. _I shrugged. "Honestly? I just wanted it all to end. I'm tired." I hoped he wouldn't push for more, but of course I'm not that lucky. He looked at me with an expression that could rival Charlie's interrogation look. "Come on Angel, I'm gonna need more than that."

I sighed. "Ok, why don't you two just pull up a chair and I'll regale you with my story." Yes, I was a bit overly dramatic and sarcastic, but honestly I was sick of it all. The two of them took their seats and looked at me pointedly. "Once upon a time there was this girl. It was her first day of school at Forks High since moving from Phoenix…" I spun my tale in the third person. It was easier that way. I was coming to the end of my tale and my emotions were frayed. I had barely managed to hold back the tears. "His face was set in a scowl she didn't recognize. Her Jacob would never look so cold, so full of hate and disgust. '_Go home, Bella. I can't hang out with you anymore.'_ He told her with such ice in his voice. So she ran. Realizing that she had nothing left, was nothing more than a burden for her father, she found herself on the edge of the cliff. She knew her father would miss her, but also knew in the end it would be for the best. She could see the hurt in his eyes when she tried to pretend all was good in the world. With her final thoughts of her father, she closed her eyes and jumped."

Peter stood quickly and began pacing back and forth. I knew he was muttering something at much too high of speed for me to understand. Char had wrapped her arms around me. I wasn't sure if it was meant to calm me or her. Either way, it felt right. I felt at home, truly at home for the first time since _they _left me. "Is he alright Char? He seems downright pissed." She stroked my hair and kissed my temple. "Yeah, she's alright sugar. He is a bit pissed. Give him a second to calm down." I couldn't understand why he was so upset. He barely knew me. Maybe it was because I knew too much of his world.

About five minutes into his rant, Char released me and stepped in front of Peter. "Come on Peter, we need to explain things to her. You're starting to scare the poor girl." She had her hands running up and down his arms. This seemed to calm him down. "I'm sorry Angel. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me. But you need to understand, I'm not upset with you at all. I'm pissed at my good for nothing _brother. _He knows better. He was raised better than this."

"Ok Peter, I believe you but how about we start there. I'm so confused, I never heard anyone mention either of you… and I spent almost all of my time with Alice." At the mention of her name both of them hissed. "Well that doesn't surprise me one bit there Angel. The pixie bitch didn't like us much. She convinced Jasper that Char and I were uncivilized. We haven't seen our brother in ages due to that bitch." Char simply nodded before pushing Peter back to his place on the sofa.

"Jasper was my best friend growing up. We did everything together, even though I was a couple of years older. When I joined the army, it was only natural that he would follow. He excelled quite well and became a Major, my commanding officer. One night while we were evacuating some women and children, he was changed. A month later he came back for me and changed me. He also changed Char here over a year later." Well that explained how he knew Jasper. I felt awful that he hadn't seen Jasper for so long. Whatever Alice's reasons, Peter was his brother. There is no excuse for keeping family apart.

"I'm sorry you haven't seen Jasper in so long. I don't know what Alice is thinking. It's not fair to you guys or Jasper. Why doesn't he just stand up for himself?" Char snorted. "We've been asking ourselves that question for quite some time sugar. We have eternity for him to come around, I just hope it's sooner than later." At the mention of eternity I felt a pain shoot through my heart. They had an eternity, but I didn't.

-Peter-

Thinking about the Major and his lack of presence in our lives always weighed heavy on my mind. Sometimes I wondered if we should just make nice with the pixie bitch, but that would mean giving up ourselves. We've done that once with Maria, I wasn't about to be ruled by some half sized gnome. No, I'd just have to hope the Major would come to his fuckin' senses soon.

Bella seemed to be off in another world. All color drained from her face. "Angel, talk to us, what's got ya so distracted over there?" She shook her head and looked at me. I could see the tears threatening to fall. "Peter, if… if I'm not around by the time Jasper 'comes around' could you please tell him something for me?" I nodded my agreement. "Just let him know I never blamed him for attacking me on my birthday. It wasn't really his fault. I know better than to cut myself while in a house full of vampires. Not to mention an empath who was feeling the bloodlust of my singer. I don't want him living with that guilt forever. Eternity is a long time to feel bad about something you cannot control."

This girl, this very human girl understood more about vampires than most vampires do over the course of centuries. Not only did she understand us, but she was very compassionate toward us. If it were possible, I loved her more in that minute. "I promise to relay the message Angle. But let me as you this. Do you not want eternity as well? Would ya rather tell Jasper yourself? No matter how long it takes for him to pull his head outta the pixies ass?"

"I don't know Peter. I wanted that so much. I was willing to give up my entire human life for them. I had a family waiting for me. People who would love me for eternity. Now, what's the point? They finally came to their senses and realized I was more trouble than I'm worth. Even Jacob figured that out." I swear to God if when I get my hands on those good for nothing veggie vamps, I'll tear them apart and bury the pieces.

She was looking at her feet, but I could smell the tears streaming down her cheeks. I tilted her chin up so she could see my eyes. As I wiped the tears away I did my best to reassure her. "Listen here Angel. You are very much loved and very much worth it. I know we haven't known you for long but let me tell ya, both Char and I love you. You're a sister to us. We will never leave you. Even if you send us away, we'll never be far. If anything, they didn't deserve to have such a woman in their family. Besides, if they were truly family, do you think they would have left you?"

She shook her head. "No, family sticks together. Even my hair brained mother knows that. No, I was just their plaything, their pet." Both Char and I growled at her reference to herself. "You are not a pet Bella. Get that idea out of your head. They may not have treasured you the way they should, but I promise we will. That is if you'll have us." I hoped she would, but also knew I wouldn't leave her. Char and I were in this for the long haul. If nothing else, we needed to ensure her safety not only from herself but also the Volturi. We couldn't let them find her and determine her fate.

Bella took very little time to contemplate my offer before throwing her arms around my neck and sobbing. Char ran her fingers through Bella's long hair. "I take that as a yes darlin'." She nodded in my chest. "Oh Angel! I'm so happy!" Char exclaimed. I was happy to see my mate so excited. In truth, I think she longed for a sister. While I may be awesome company, she sometimes just needed a friend. As her mate, I can't always be her friend.

-Sam-

I returned to the Cullen manor after retrieving some things for Bella. I watched from the entryway as Char embraced Bella. I knew they knew I was there, but just wanted to give them a minute before pissing Bella off again. It was interesting to see just how comfortable Bella was with these two human drinkers. I would never understand her lack of self preservation. Though, had you asked me a week ago whether or not she'd be attempting suicide, I'd have called you crazy. The girl never ceased to amaze me.

Clearing my throat, I entered the room. "I brought you some dry clothes and some food Bella." She glared up at me. I knew she thought this was all my fault, but it just wasn't. I never wanted to hurt her, but Jacob was dangerous. Hell, I'd hurt my own imprint! I wouldn't wish that on anyone. "I know you hate me Bella, but that's no reason to catch pneumonia or starve yourself." Bella being Bella looked guilty for almost a second before lashing out again. "What's it to you _Uley_?" She spat my name as if it were toxic. "You didn't care this morning when Jacob was ripping my soul apart."

"Bella…" Char began, but I stopped her. "No, she's right Char. I didn't intervene on her behalf this morning. I still wouldn't. Jacob is right, you two cannot be friends. It's not safe for you. I wish I could change that fact, but I can't. It's something we all must accept. Now please, change your clothes and eat something." She glared at me and before taking the supplies and storming out of the room.

I turned to Peter and Char once more. "Listen, I don't have much time. I've done my best to keep your presence here hidden. But I can't for much longer. Jacob is going nuts over finding her. It's only a matter of time before he breaks the Alpha order and tracks us down." Peter had a puzzled expression on his face. I'm sure he was wondering how an Alpha order could be broken. "Jacob is the rightful Alpha. I simply phased first because I was older. If he truly wanted to break the order, he could… and for Bella, he would." He nodded his understanding. "Anyway, did I hear correctly? Bella wishes to go with you?"

"Yeah, seems our little Angel is looking for a family. Obviously she's not welcome with your tribe, not that I argue that point. You all are not safe for our little one. She just doesn't understand that yet. The Cullen's left her behind and I have a feeling they won't be coming back for her. We've also smelled another vampire around. I'm not sure if she's a threat to Bella or not, but I don't wanna risk it. I'd rather she come along with us, for her mental _and _physical safety."

"We've been trying to take down that red-headed vampire for awhile now. It seems she's looking for something, I just can't figure out what." I knew Bella wanted out of Forks. That was glaringly obvious by the attempted suicide. I also knew that Charlie would miss her dearly, but it'd be better sending her out of state than him finding her at the bottom of a cliff. The tribe would be very angry with me, but I owed it to Bella. She didn't ask for any of this and yet she had been hurt by _two _supernatural beings. "Alright, here's the thing. We aren't supposed to just let vampires take a human with them. It's against our beliefs and everything we protect." Char hissed. I held up my hand to stop her. "BUT, in Bella's case, I'm going to let you take her. I honestly believe it's in her best interests."

Char threw her arms around my neck. The sickly sweet scent invaded my nose and it took a moment for me to fight off the phasing instinct. I returned her hug. "Thank you Sam! We just want her to feel loved. We need to fix this poor girl. We'll take good care of her, I promise." Now, normally… a vampire promise would mean nothing to me, but in this case I knew Bella would be well loved.

"That's all I ask Char. I trust you and Peter and pray I haven't made a grave mistake in granting you this trust. Know this though, avoid the Forks area. I don't know how long it'll take for me to calm down the tribe and I would hate for anything to happen to you two. Bella will need you both. Keep in touch and let me know how she's doing. I'll keep you both posted on anything that happens here."

Just then Bella returned in dry clothes and a sandwich in hand. "So _Sam… _I'm going to take off with Peter and Char here. You won't have to worry about me interfering with Jacob and your little gang any longer." Her glare could scare the bravest of men, however I knew she was putting on one hell of a front. "Bella, I think that's best. What did you plan on telling Charlie?" Her eyes widened and then if possible, looked even sadder, almost defeated.

"I hadn't thought about Charlie." She spoke barely above a whisper. "How about you tell him you've been accepted to a liberal arts academy with a full scholarship. Somethin' about having to leave right away in order to start classes. Ya think he'd go for it Angel?" Peter supplied an almost perfect excuse for her.

She mulled over the idea for a moment before nodding. "Yep, that'll work I'm sure. Can we just swing by my house and I'll grab a few things and say goodbye to Charlie? Then we can take off." I knew Charlie was home when I stopped to grab Bella's clothing. It was the reason I had to jump through her window. I would rather not be the one explaining to Charlie that his only daughter attempted suicide. "Sure thing sugar. Let's get going. Sam," Char turned to me. "Thank you again for all you've done. I know Bella doesn't realize it, but you are a good friend." Bella looked at Char like she had two heads but managed to keep quiet. "It was nothing Char."

After a quick round of goodbyes and exchanges of phone numbers, the two vampires and he broken girl were gone. Leaving me to explain to a very furious Jacob Black that the 'love of his life' left with his mortal enemies. All in a day's work…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**Stephenie Meyer owns **_**all**_** things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Story is non-cannon and rated for mature audiences only**

**Thanks for all who have reviews, added as favorite or requested an alert. I appreciate all my readers! I do apologize or the delay, I had intended to have this up much sooner… life got in the way as usual :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

-Bella-

We left for my house and as nervous as I was about telling Charlie I was leaving, I was also excited to start my new life. I knew Charlie would be a bit sad seeing me go, but it was necessary at this point. As we pulled into the drive I could see the cruiser parked out front. _Well here goes nothing… _

"Dad…" I called as I entered the house. "In here Bells." He was in the kitchen going over some files for work. "Hey Dad. I need to talk to you." He dropped the files and motioned for me to sit. "So there's this university in Montana, it has one of the best English programs in the Northwest." He was staring at me intently. "Well the thing is, they accepted me to one of their honors programs." Charlie jumped out of his chair and hugged me. "Oh honey, that's great! I'm so proud of you."

It was odd for him to show this much affection, but I treasured it. It was the last time I'd be able to hug him, be held by my father. I committed to memory the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around me, his scent and how his love for me seemed to just flow from him. "Thanks Dad. The thing is, the program starts in a few days. In order to make it on time, I've gotta take off today." Charlie released me from his hold, keeping his hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eyes.

After a sigh he patted my shoulders and sat back down. "I can't say I'm happy you're leaving. I'm going to miss ya kid. I am happy you're moving forward with your life. After _they _left… I've been so worried you've given up on life. I'm proud of you baby. Just promise you'll at least call or write once in awhile. Don't forget about your old man once you get out there with all those other scholars." I couldn't speak. He was such an amazing father. I wrapped me arms around him once more before retrieving my few belongings from upstairs.

"Bells, you aren't driving the truck all the way to Montana are you?" Charlie hollered from the foot of the stairs. "Nah, I'm going head to Seattle tonight. My flight leaves in a few hours." I walked down the staircase for likely the last time. I should have felt sad leaving behind my life in Forks, leaving behind my family. But in all honesty, I felt only a slight loss. I knew it was what was best for everyone involved.

"Well, stay safe honey. Call me when you get settled." He gave me another one armed hug and glanced at the clock. "I've gotta run kiddo. One of the deputies called in sick today so I'm working the late shift tonight." I nodded and followed him out the door. "I love you Dad. I'll call when I land in Montana."

-Peter-

While Angel discussed things with her father, Char and I rented a truck for the trip. Neither of us wanted to fly back to Montana. It wasn't a control issue, we had excellent control, more than any of the Cullen's, except maybe the good doctor himself. It was more, we preferred our own space. Besides, I'd like to talk to our Angel a bit along the way. As we returned to her house, we passed her father. He didn't seem too distraught. I was grateful that Sam had agreed to look after Charlie. I didn't know much about our Angel, but I did _know _she'd be upset if anything happened to him.

We pulled into her drive to see her just standing there. Staring off into space. I watched her for a few seconds, long enough for my vampire eyes to see the defeated, lost look in her eyes. Major and I had our issues, we always would, but what his _family _did to this amazing girl… I didn't know if I could forgive that. I didn't know how we'd do it, but Char and I would help piece this broken Angel back together. My mate squeezed my hand. "We'll help her sugar. We have to… she's family now and we protect what is ours." That's my woman. Sometimes I wondered if her gift was to read my mind. It must have something to do with the mating.

I rolled down the tinted truck window. "Ready Angel?" My voice seemed to shake her out of her stupor. "Yeah, let's get the hell out of this town." She climbed into the back of the cab and we took off down the road. It was silent as we passed through the Olympic National Park. We were just on the edge of Port Angeles when she finally found her voice. "Nice truck Peter. I thought you vampires liked much faster vehicles." Char and I just laughed. I'm sure she was used to flashy, fast cars with the Cullen's. Those fuckers just loved to show off all their money.

"We're much simpler than those assholes Angel. Besides, we're heading to the Rocky Mountains. Those prissy ass cars wouldn't hold up on our Ranch." I glanced at her in the rear view mirror and was graced with a smirk from her. "Glad to hear it Peter. I'm a much simpler girl myself. I never did understand the need to blow large amounts of cash on something so useless." Char busted up laughing. "Couldn't agree more sugar…"

-Jasper-

Alice looked up at me, her eyes wide. "She's gone." It was barely a whisper; just loud enough a vampire could hear her. "What do you mean she's gone Alice?" I demanded. _Gone. Where did she go?_ Alice started dry sobbing and threw herself in Esme's arms. "She's … she's dead. She just jumped." Ok, she was making absolutely no sense.

Thank God Carlisle stepped in at this point. "Tell us everything Alice, start from the beginning." Esme still had Alice cradled in her arms. "She was standing on a cliff. I think probably down on the reservation. She held her arms out and jumped head first into the ocean. Everything went black after that." She sobbed harder. I couldn't believe it. No. Bella couldn't be dead. _This is all my fault. If I hadn't lunged for her, if I could just control myself! _

The pain that ripped through the room was too much. I fell to my knees and sobbed. I'm not sure how long we sat there, mourning the loss of Bella. Esme and Carlisle lost their human daughter. Emmett lost the little sister he always wanted. Rose's loss ran deep. I'm sure she mourned the loss of her sister, but also the utter waste of human life. Outside of family, Rose treasured humanity more than most knew. Alice, well her feelings were indistinguishable as usual. I couldn't put my finger on anything in particular, but I knew something was up with her.

"Oh, poor Charlie and… and… Renee!" Esme sobbed into Carlisle's chest. "He's going to be devastated." She was right. Bella was his whole world. I could feel it every time they were together. He may not have shown it, but he truly loved her. This would devastate Charlie. "We still can't go back." Alice stated in a hollow, cold voice.

At this point everyone turned to her in shock. "Surely Edward would want us to comfort Charlie. We have to go and be there for him. We owe it to him, to Bella." Carlisle tried reasoning with her. I could feel a spike in her anger. She was close to a full on rage. "NO! Carlisle, Edward doesn't want us to go there. At. All. For absolutely no reason. Besides, how would you explain it to Charlie. 'Oh hey, my psychic daughter saw Bella kill herself...' I'm sorry Carlisle, but you know we can't." Esme went to speak again but Alice slipped into a vision first.

"We can't go. If we go, it'll just make things worse. Draw attention from the Volturi." She spoke in a quiet, defeated voice but her emotions told a different story. She was hiding something, something big. "What else Alice? What are you hiding?" She glared at my questioning. "Nothing _Jasper._" Well, if she wasn't going to tell me on her own, I could certainly make her. Something dark that was once hidden deep inside me stirred.

"Alice, think about this very carefully." I stalked toward her. "You know I'll get the truth, and I promise you _wife _… if you tell me on your own it'll be much easier on you." She glared at me. "What does it matter Jasper? Why are you doing this? I'm your wife! Your mate! You wouldn't dare hurt me!" She had a point. As vampires, we could not harm our mates, but I didn't feel that restriction. I could have torn her apart without a second thought. _Holy fuck she's not my mate! _I was reeling from the realization. Alice lied to me, not just about what's happening with Bella, but about us being mates! She wasn't my mate and this thought alone brought something very sinister to the surface. _Let me out Jasper. Let me handle the bitch. _Major Whitlock roared from his cage deep inside. And for the first time in years, I didn't fight him.

-Alice-

He stalked toward me, his expression was absolutely deadly. I watched him closely as his future went fuzzy. I could see the second Jasper was gone and Major Whitlock returned. _Oh SHIT! He's back. He's going to tear me apart! _I wasn't sure how I lost control. Maybe I let my emotions out just a bit too much. Surely he was reacting to something he felt with his gift. "Jazz, please. Baby I love you but you need to understand, it's not safe for us to be around Bella's family. You of all people should know. _You _are the reason we left in the first place. Besides, the Volturi _will _find out if we go back. The wolves are out for blood and won't hesitate in making a scene. It'll cause the Volturi to rain down on us. We _will _all die."

I worked to keep my emotions in check the entire time I spouted off the lie. The more dishonesty I allowed leak through, the angrier Major Whitlock would get. _After all this time, I can't believe he's back. Fuck._ He was mere centimeters from my face. "Logically, you are correct Mary Alice. We cannot afford to bring attention to this coven. What I do not agree with is you are lying to said coven. However, it is neither my coven nor my decision." He turned to Carlisle. "I do assure you Carlisle, she is lying about something big. As I said, it is not my issue. She falls under your ruling." _Oh my God, he's leaving me!_

Carlisle looked confused. He knew the laws. Any mated female in a coven falls under the ruling of her mate. Males fall under the Alpha's ruling. If Jasper and I were truly mated, he wouldn't be leaving the ruling to Carlisle. This was Jasper's way of informing the family that I had lied about the mating. _SHIT! They're going to question everything! Damnit, I wish Edward were here. _"Surely you know the laws Jasper. She's your mate; she falls under your ruling, not mine."

Major Whitlock just shook his head. "No Carlisle. She is not my mate. She lied. If she were my mate, I would not have the desire to rip her to pieces. So you see if she was willing to lie to me about mating, what else has she hidden?"

-Carlisle-

_Alice lied. Alice lied to Jasper! _My family was falling apart right before my eyes. First we lost Bella, then Edward and now it seems that we're losing Jasper. If Alice lied to him, I'd like to think she did it for a good reason. She's always looked out for the better of our family. She's sacrificed so much just to protect us. Having her gift wasn't easy, we all knew the burden she carried with her.

"Jasper, I'm sure she only meant to protect you in some way. Surely she didn't lie about being your mate. She isn't that cruel." He shook his head; a sinister smile appeared on his face. "No Carlisle, she lied. Unfortunately, I cannot tolerate the lies. Jasper may have been able to, but I cannot." _Ah, so we're dealing with Major Whitlock, not Jasper._

"Major, I understand completely. It is unfortunate that you feel she has lied to Jasper. As I said, I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation. If you'll just let us work this out with Jasper, we'll get everything out in the open." Major Whitlock had little to no compassion. He was cold and methodical. It would be much easier to work with Jasper. "Unfortunately Carlisle, at this moment Jasper is in too much pain to speak with you. You are correct, we will get to the bottom of this, one way or another."

I nodded my affirmation, "Alright Major, let's have a seat in the dining room and discuss this." I had a feeling we were in for a long night.

-Jasper-

Major Whitlock had taken over when I couldn't handle the idea that Alice lied to me. If there was one thing he couldn't handle, it was having lack of information. Lying in itself denied him information. Minor lies and deceit wouldn't bring him forward, but a lie like this, well there was no guessing what he'd do now.

Being in the background in my own mind was a rather odd experience. No matter how often he came forward, it was always overwhelming. I was there, but not entirely. I could see everyone around us. The family piled into the dining room. Carlisle at the head of the table with Esme on one side and Alice on his other. Rose sat next to Esme and of course Emmett right next to Rose. Major took the other end of the table, as far away from Alice as possible. As he said, now that Alice was not our mate, Carlisle was in control of her fate. If he sat too close to her, I could feel he would end her.

"Now Alice, please tell me why Major Whitlock here believes you've lied to all of us." Carlisle was gentle with her, much more than Major would have been if he were in charge. Of course Major Whitlock was not happy and I could feel his agitation with Carlisle. "I'm not lying about Bella. She's gone and we can't go back. Even if we could we must honor Edward's wishes regarding Bella and Forks. She's _his _mate. It is his call, no one else can change that. As far as the mate issue goes, I didn't lie. Jasper is my mate. It's just that well, Major here isn't."

_WHAT? No that's just not possible. _Major tensed. He was about to jump across the table and rip Alice apart. I knew the only way to hold Major Whitlock off was to reassure him that I was not Alice's mate. _Major. We know she's lying. Hold off, let Carlisle handle it. _That seemed to calm him down enough to hold it together. The last thing the Cullen's needed was an out of control Major.

The conversation continued for what seemed like hours. In my current 'locked up' state I couldn't be sure exactly how much time truly had passed. Finally it seemed that things were calming down. I could feel Major Whitlock's control over me slipping. He was willing himself back into his cage. "Alice, I don't know how to tell you just how disappointed I am in you. You've hidden things from this family, from Jasper." Carlisle's voice was tired and defeated.

Major Whitlock had fully retreated, I was now in control. Alice was dry sobbing while the entire family sat across from her. Even Esme seemed reluctant to comfort her. "I just wanted everyone to be happy. I didn't hide anything that would hurt anyone. I love Jasper! I couldn't lose him. If I told him we weren't mates, I knew he'd leave me. Then I'd be alone. Do you know how hard it is to be alone for eternity!"

I could still feel her deceit, but the family was beginning to believe her. Even now, after finding out she lied, I couldn't condemn her to an eternity without her family. She saved me from myself, from my feeding habits. I couldn't rip the Cullen's away from her. On the other hand, there was no way I could remain part of her life, which meant only one thing. I had to leave. The Cullen's were great, and I loved each of them dearly, but they weren't my family. I had my own family.

"Listen Alice. I can understand that you were scared, lonely even. I get that. I can't however forgive what you've done. You've hurt me beyond measure. I _loved _you Alice. Hell who knows, had you told me the truth, I may have picked you anyway." She had the good sense to actually look ashamed. Unfortunately for her, she exuded pure treachery. "Like I said, I understand but I won't forgive and I absolutely cannot remain near you. Major Whitlock wants nothing more than to roast marshmallows over your pyre."

"You can't make me leave Jasper! I brought you to the Cullen's!" She was in full on hysterics. Whether or not they were real, I wasn't sure. Like I said, I always had a hard time reading all of her emotions. "ALICE!" I yelled over her rant. "Let me finish." I waited for her silence before addressing the rest of the family. "Em, Rose, I love you both dearly and know that no matter what happens you'll always be part of my family. Nothing will change that." Rose opened her mouth as if to speak. I raised my hand to silence her. "Esme, you're an amazing mother. I can barely remember my human mother, but I hope she was half as wonderful as you. I love you Mom." She tucked herself into Carlisle's embrace, sobbing. "Carlisle, your compassion knows no bounds. You're a magnificent leader and father figure to this family. I could never thank you enough for what you've given me. You'll forever hold my love, but also respect." I sighed deeply. "All that withstanding, I think it's best if I take my leave."

I'm sure they knew my decision even before my announcement. "Now I'm abandoning the family. I'm just taking a break while Major Whitlock calms down. Maybe tour the world again. I, we, just can't be around her right now. Nor will I destroy this family. We've been through too much already. It's the most logical choice. I do this for me, for all of us."

With a round of goodbyes, I was driving down the highway, my few bags and guitar in the back seat. I didn't really have a direction, I could go see Peter and Charlotte, but after the 'conversation' earlier, I didn't think it was quite the right time. Maybe a few months of finding myself and I'd return to them. Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**Stephenie Meyer owns **_**all**_** things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Story is non-cannon and rated for mature audiences only**

**Thanks for all who have reviews, added as favorite or requested an alert. I appreciate all my readers! I do apologize or the delay, I had intended to have this up much sooner… life got in the way as usual :)**

Chapter 4

-Peter-

As we drove Angel stayed pretty quiet. She'd spout some shit off once in awhile, usually about the Cullen's, but outside of that she kept to herself. I wished she'd open up to us a little, but I knew it'd come in time. She was one of us, whether she understood all that entailed or not. Char was worried 'bout her. I could see it written across her face as she watched Angel sleep. "It'll be fine sugar. We'll keep her safe and help her heal. Just be patient with her."

My beautiful mate smiled back at me. "I know Peter. We'll take care of her. I'm just having a tough time figuring out what the hell they were thinking. I'm glad she has us now, but what if we hadn't sought her out? What if your gift didn't tip us off? I feel like she belongs with us, and it would scare the shit out of me thinkin' we almost lost her." She was wound up at this point and I knew it'd be better, safer for me and my man bits if I just kept quiet. "I can't fathom how they could just break her like that. How did they expect her to survive? Huh? 'Humanitarian' vampires my sparkly ass! If they gave half a shit about her they'd have at least stuck around to make sure she was safe. Instead they run like tails tucked between their legs."

"I know baby, I know. I don't understand it either, but I promise you and our broken Angel, I will find out what the fuck they were thinking. If I have to beat it out of them, I'll find out." Char's face lit with a sinister grin that went straight to my cock. "Beat it out of them we will. She deserves a little retribution don't ya think Peter?" I had to laugh at her. I loved her dearly but feared for anyone who crossed her the wrong way. She sighed again before continuing in a calmer voice. "I just don't know what happened to our Major. The Major Whitlock we know and love would _never _leave loose ends. He may be a heartless calculating fucker, but he never careless. That pixie bitch has ruined him."

At this point Char was sobbing which just fueled my rage toward Jasper. That fucker not only left our Angel to the wolves, literally, but has now officially caused my mate to sob. Inexcusable. The fucker was in for a fuckin' lesson when I saw him next.

-Bella-

I stretched and wiped the sleep from my eyes. "Evenin' Angel." Char grinned over her shoulder to me. She was beginning to grow on me. After _they _left me I vowed off vampires for life, but somehow these two human drinkers were worming their way into my heart. _NO. They can't. You need to protect yourself. Are they worth the heartbreak when they leave? _Great, the voice was back again. _It won't be like last time. I won't let myself get hurt. I WILL protect my heart. _For a brief moment I wondered if it was a healthy thing, arguing with oneself. I was tired enough not to care.

"Hey. Where are we exactly?" I asked before downing half a bottle of water making note of the darkness outside. "We've just passed through Coeur d'Alene, Idaho. We should be home in about two hours. Well, if we maintain our current speed." I glanced at the speedometer over Peter's shoulder causing me to spit out a decent amount of water.

"Shit Angel! I already showered once today…" Peter exclaimed causing both Char and I to erupt in a fit of giggles. "Sorry Peter… but 120 miles per hour? Really?" His laugh was deep and soothing. "I am a vampire ya know sugar. I have exceptional reflexes. Besides, no one else is on the road at this hour. We're excited to get ya home Angel. Don't worry your pretty little head, we've got it covered." He smiled and for whatever reason I just let it go. _It's time to change old habits. Start a new life for yourself. _I figured this was a small step in the right direction.

"Whatever you say Pete, but just so we're straight… You run our asses off the road, _I'm _the one that'll be bleeding to death all over the pavement. You two will be just fine. No scratches on your sparkly ass." The tension in the cab was pretty much immediate after that statement. Char was looking at Peter out of the corner of her eye. Had I not spent so much time with vampires, I'd have missed it. "Ya know we could just change you if that happened Angel." His voice was quieter than it had been earlier. Change me. He just offered to change me…again. That was more than _they _had ever offered me. Could I let him change me? Is that something I still wanted? In the not so distant past I would have answered right away, but at this point in my life I didn't know.

"I don't know Pete. I mean, yeah I guess if it had to be done sure… But if I ask you later to destroy me, I expect you to do so without question." _I can live with that. The option to die later if I couldn't handle being a vampire._

-Char-

She wanted a _suicide_ option? Who the hell asks for something like that? Our girl was more damaged than I thought. I looked to Peter not knowing really what to say. She basically told us if she was miserable we _had _to end her existence. I didn't know if I could promise that. I had already grown to love this girl in just a matter of hours. "How bout we agree to your terms for now Angel, but leave the door open for discussion later on down the road?" Peter was being diplomatic. It was rare for my mate to compromise, but I think we both knew not to fight her on this one.

"Yeah, I can live with that Pete." _Thank God. _We needed to get home and start healing this poor broken girl. After everything she'd been through, I was honestly amazed she even agreed to come along with us.

"So two hours huh? Well I'm going to need to stop for a human moment and maybe some more water if possible. I feel like I've been eating sand." Her voice was lighter and she seemed satisfied with how things were going at this point. "Yeah, I blame that 'sand' feeling on your loud snoring. You've been asleep for a few hours now sugar." Peter teased her. "Whatever Pete, I do NOT snore. Talk in my sleep maybe, but snore… I think not. I'm sure someone would have mentioned that by now." She crossed her arms over her chest.

I couldn't help but smile at the friendly banter between the two. They were warming up to each other very well and I couldn't be happier. Our family was growing for the first time in ages. I just hoped with time our lost brother would return. I missed him dearly.

-Peter-

Angel was fuckin adorable when trying to pull off the obstinate air. She looked like a puffed up kitten. "So ya tellin me you've had several people watch ya sleep now huh Angel." The color instantly drained from her face, her smile fading. _Ah hell… _

"No. Not many, just one mostly." She replied so quiet had we not been vampires we'd have missed it. _Edward. _My inner voice snarled his name. _When I get my hands on that pansy ass emo fucker I'm going to rip him to pieces. _I pulled off on to the shoulder of the highway and moved myself to the back seat with her. She wouldn't look at me, just kept staring at the floor. "Angel…" I whispered to her. "Please, look at me." She still didn't answer. I decided to try a different tactic. I tentatively wrapped my arms around her shoulders and slowly pulled her into a hug. Almost instantly I could smell the salt of her tears.

I thought I hated the Cullen's before that moment, but I didn't realize how much _more _I could despise them. This amazing young woman was breaking down in my arms and clinging to me for dear life all because they were too fucking stupid to realize her worth. "Shh now Angel. We're here for you. We'll _always _be here for ya. Nothing will change that. We made a promise and unlike that fucking veggie vamp coven, we keep our promises. You're one of us now, human or vampire, we _will _stand by you."

We sat like that for a good twenty minutes before she calmed down. Char had moved into the back with us and had pulled us into her embrace. It was a giant group hug. "Sugar, would you like to talk about it?" Char broached the subject first. Bella sniffled and took a deep breath before speaking. "It's just that _he _used to watch me in my sleep. Even before we were dating. He'd sneak into my room and watch me while I slept but always left before I'd wake. After we started dating he continued hanging out while I slept. Eventually I let him lie down with me, holding me." She took another drink of her water and several deep breaths. "After… _they _left, I found I couldn't sleep. Not alone and not without something cold next to me. I tried everything but just couldn't do it. Between the loneliness and nightmares, I don't think I've had a solid two hours of sleep since. Well, until today anyway." She finished with a water smile.

Char looked horrified. "Bella!" She gasped. "You mean to tell me that sick bastard _stalked _you?" Yeah, it was sick. The fucker stalked her like we hunt our prey. Watching them from the shadows. I could only imagine what thoughts went through that sick fuckers mind while he watched our innocent Angel sleep. I fully understood and shared in my mate's rage. He had no right and to piss me off more, there was no way in hell Jasper didn't know about Edward's midnight indiscretions.

"No… well…" She was fumbling for words. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head. "It wasn't like that. My mind, well it's silent to him. Plus I'm his singer so he thought it was a good idea to 'desensitize' himself to my blood. That's all. It wasn't anything, umm perverted or anything."

Char shook her head vigorously. "No Bella, don't you see. What he did, watching you like that, it's how Peter and I hunt. We stalk our prey, observing their habits and tendencies. It's how we pick who we eat. He may not have eaten you Bella, but he was hunting you." She paused to let our Angel absorb what was said. "Even if he wasn't a vampire, let's say he was just some boy from school, it would be wrong. What would you say if one of your classmates admitted to watching you sleep each night?"

Angel seemed to be mulling over everything Char said. Char was right, regardless of the situation, what Edward did was wrong and fucking sick. "Holy fucking hell Char! You're right! He was fucking _stalking _me! Why didn't I see this before? How in the hell could I be so stupid?" It was like a wall crumbled in her mind. "All this time I believed it was because he loved me. Fuck I thought it was _sweet_!" She was shaking with fury. "Loved me my ass. I was nothing more than a passing distraction, a pet to him. How on Earth did I not notice this? I used to be independent and strong. What the hell happened to me? The old me would never, _ever, _let herself be controlled. But nooooooo. Between the two of them I did anything, believed anything they told me."

Yep, she was ranting again. Her sentences were clipped and some barely made sense, but at least now she was seeing their flaws. Maybe now she could see how their leaving was not because she was at unworthy. Maybe now she'd see them for what they were, fucked in the head holier than thou veggie vamps.

-Bella-

_Holy shit. He was stalking me like some perverted sicko. How in the hell did I not see this before now?_ I was reeling from the revelation about his midnight visits. Both Peter and Char had their arms wrapped around me. _Group hug!_ My inner voice cheered. Sitting in their arms I felt loved, protected and _wanted._ I felt at home for the first time since _they _left me. Shit, if I were to be honest, even with _them _I never felt truly at home. I always felt inferior in some way or another. But with Peter and Char, they accepted and loved me for me. Not for what or who they wanted me to be, who they wanted to mold. I knew I wasn't just a play thing to these two amazing vampires.

"I know we've got a lot to talk about Angel. I think it's best if we do it at home. You look exhausted and we both need to hunt soon. What do ya say to finishing up this last leg of the trip in record time, resting a bit and picking up this conversation later. I think you'll feel better after a decent meal and warm bath sugar." Char smiled at me. I looked deep in her eyes. They showed no sign of hunger. Glancing at Peter, his too remained a vibrant red. _They want to give you a break, time to process everything._

I shrugged. "That's fine, but you don't need to lie to me Char. I know neither of you are thirsty. We'll talk when we get settled back at home." I quickly clamped my hands over my mouth. I just called their house my home. _Shit. _

-Char-

She sat there with a horrified look, her hands clasped down over her mouth. I gently pulled her hands into mine. "I'm so glad you think of it as your home now. I know things are going so fast and you've got a lot on your mind. I'm just glad we can offer you a little respite. Our home is your home, for as long as you want to stay." She just nodded in response. "Now sugar, mind telling us how you know we're not thirsty?"

Her smile lit into a wry grin. "Well Char, I've spent the last year around vampires. Always watching and monitoring their eyes, for my own safety you know. Vampire eyes get darker as they become thirstier. I learned early on that the eyes are the key to whether or not a vamp is going to try and take a bite out of ya." She spoke in a light manner, but the topic was very serious. "Both you and Pete here have very red eyes. You probably won't need to eat for awhile. No need to lie to me. I prefer if we're truthful with each other." She looked each of us in the eye waiting for our agreement. "I've been lied to enough in my life. I just ask for you two to be honest and I'll do the same. I can't handle anymore lies."

"We promise Angel. We just didn't want you to think _we _thought you were weak for needing a break. In truth sugar, you are the strongest human I have had the pleasure of meeting." Peter explained to her with nothing but pure brotherly affection. "No more lies." She half stated half asked. "No more. Now, let's get this show on the road." He responded before placing his hot ass in the driver's seat and taking off.

It didn't take us long to get back to our home in Montana. It was one of my favorite homes and I was excited to see Bella's reaction. After our conversation she got quiet and eventually fell back asleep. She slept soundly throughout the rest of the trip. "Wake up Angel." Peter was trying to rouse her from her sleep. "Come on sugar, time to see your new home."

-Bella-

_Home. _It was a strange thought, but even before seeing the house I felt at home. In just a few hours these two vampires made me feel more at home than I had in my entire life. I stretched and wiped the sleep from my eyes before taking a look at my new home. I couldn't see much in the dark, but what I could see I loved. We were in a large meadow surrounded by mountains on all sides. The house was a traditional farm style home with a covered porch. The color was light, it had to be white or something close.

"It's beautiful guys. Well, what I can see of it anyway." I laughed. "We'll show ya around more tomorrow in the daylight. Let's just get you inside and settled for now." Char wrapped her arm around my shoulders and led me into the house. The front door opened into a tiled foyer with a large sitting room to the left, a dining room to the right and stairs leading to the second story. I stood in the entryway staring in awe. I had never lived in a house this nice. It was beautiful but also homey, unlike _their _home. "Char, oh my God this is amazing."

She squeezed my shoulders a bit. "I'm glad you like it sugar. Your room is up the stairs and down the hall on the left. Come on I'll show ya while Peter gets your stuff." The stairway opened to a loft that looked down on a large family room. To the right was a hallway with three doors. I assumed they were additional bedrooms. Around the top to the left was another door. Char opened it and motioned me inside. The room was huge and included a private bathroom and of course a walk in closet. "Holy shit Char. I don't need this much space!" It was bigger than any room I had ever called my own. "Really, this is too much."

"Don't be ridiculous Angel." Peter piped up as he entered the room. "It's just the three of us, you may as well have a nice room. It's not too much. This is your home now. We want you to feel comfortable." He put my things off to the corner and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to him. I sat down letting him wrap his arms around my shoulder. "Now don't you worry your pretty little head Angel. You'll learn that Char and I never do or offer anything we don't mean. We want you to be at home here. Like we said before, you're family and we take care of our own." He squeezed a bit and I rested my head on his shoulder. "I know Peter, but this is… well it's just so much. You've taken me in and I really don't have anything to offer in return. Hell, I can't even offer to do the cooking for you guys!" We all chuckled a bit.

Char sat next to us and wrapped her arm around my other side. "You think you don't have anything to offer us?" I nodded. "I think you're wrong. You offer something much more precious than a home or money. You give us you, your company and your companionship. You're family. I wish you'd get that through your pretty little head." He ruffled my hair and smiled. "Enough of this heavy shit tonight, you need sleep Angel. Rest up and we'll talk tomorrow." With that he stood, kissed my forehead and went for the door. Char mimicked him before closing the door and leaving me in my solitude.

-Peter-

Char and I left Angel in her room to rest. There were things we needed to discuss in the morning, but for the time being she needed some rest. The fuckin' veggie vamps did a number on her. I had never seen anyone so broken. I was glad she accepted our help and had started to see her relationship with Edward for what it was, one fucked up mess. My heart broke for her. Yeah I'm man enough to admit when I have feelings. But I'm also man enough to wreak havoc in her name too.

"Whatcha thinking over there babe?" Char asked as she pulled me down onto our bed. Our room was the master suite and located on the first floor, well away from any other bedrooms. "Just that when I get my hands on _Jasper _and the rest of the veggie vamps, I'm going to tear them all apart." She grinned at me. "What were you thinking my mate?" I asked her seductively.

Hell, we'd had a rough day and I wanted nothing more than reconnect with my mate. Remind her just how much she meant to me. Let her know that I was never going to leave her like that fucked up wannabe vamp-child did our poor Angel. Her eyes were shining with love and devotion. "Just thinking about what an amazing mate I have Peter. The fates have granted me one hell of a blessing giving me you." With that sentiment I pulled my beautiful woman into my arms and spent the next several hours reminding her just how much she meant to me.

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

-Jasper-

I had been driving for days with absolutely no direction. I couldn't make sense of all that had happened recently. The woman I loved, that I believe to be my mate had lied to and manipulated me for years. I just couldn't understand why she would lie like that. Didn't she want to find her true mate? _Jasper, you're asking the wrong questions. _Major Whitlock's voice echoed in my head. Wrong questions? What are the right questions? I thought awhile longer before his voice invaded my mind yet again. _You all lived with a fucking mind reader Jasper. How in the hell did she hide this from him? You answer THAT question. _Holy hell, he had a point. How had Edward not discovered her secret? Did he know and just hide it from me too?

Instead of focusing on the unknown, I focused on the facts at hand. My supposed mate lied to me. I was no longer married, thanks to quick legal work by Jenks. Even with her deceit, I left the Cullen family to make life easier for my ex-wife. Then there was Bella. Bella was dead, by her own doing no less. For some reason that thought alone tore at my dead heart more than any other thought. She was dead because of us, because _I _couldn't control myself.

From the time I joined the Cullen's, I was the weak link. It was such a foreign feeling for both of my personalities. During my human years I was always strong. Hell I was the youngest Major in the war. In a short amount of time I had managed to outrank even Peter. Then during the Vampire wars, I was earned my reputation as the God of War. My name invoked fear in all who heard it. With Peter at my side we decimated covens of all sizes. _Peter. _Thinking about Peter and Char brought almost as much pain as thinking about Bella.

Peter was family for as long as my memory served me. We were best friends as boys, comrades in wars, both human and vampire. Yet I hadn't seen him in so long and the last time I spoke to him he hung up on me. _Not like you can blame him there Jasper, you were an asshole to him. _Yeah, the Major was right, I was a dick to my own brother. Hell I chose a _woman _over my own brother. What's the saying? 'Bro's before hoe's?' Yup I threw _that _one right out the window.

In my defense, I thought she was my mate. I thought he'd understand. I wouldn't fault him for abandoning me over Char. She was his soul mate, his other half. Any vampire would tell you that mates come before all else. Before coven leaders, before family. Looking at it now, as an empath I should have known. I should have detected something in her emotions indicating she wasn't mine. _You did, we did, but you chose to ignore it Jasper. _I gripped the steering wheel tighter and shook my head. No use mulling over the past. All I could do was focus on the future and hopefully in time I could make amends for my poor behavior.

-Bella-

It had been two weeks since I left Forks. Two weeks since I tried to off myself by jumping head first into the freezing cold ocean. In those two weeks, Peter and Char had taken me in as family. I had slept for the first time in months. They forced me to actually eat, causing me to gain back a few pounds. My hair was shinier, healthier and my eyes didn't look so empty. In summary, I was healing. In a mere two weeks time, fourteen days, these two human drinking vampires helped me regain something I thought was long gone… myself.

"Angel, get your pretty little ass down here, we've gotta have a discussion." Peter yelled from the family room. I loved _our _house. Peter and Char insisted I consider the house my home too, and I was trying my best to do as they asked. The family room was a huge open space that opened to our backyard via two sets of glass French doors. While the house itself was amazingly beautiful, Char had it decorated tastefully so it wasn't uncomfortable. The Cullen manor was exactly the opposite of comfortable. Yes, I said Cullen. Just another development in my healing.

"Alright Peter, what's up?" I asked as I plopped myself down in the giant comfy chair. It was my favorite chair in the house. It was like sitting in a cloud. The whole thing seemed to swallow me. "Well, we have a few things to discuss Angel. Mostly about our living arrangements and what not."

My stomach dropped. I _knew _it was too good to be true. I was just getting comfortable here and they were going to make me leave. My heart was racing, I couldn't breathe and I was pretty sure I was going to pass out again. The next thing I knew, Peter had me in his lap while Char kneeled in front of me.

"Bella, sugar, breathe honey. Please, calm down sugar." Char was rubbing my hand with hers trying to calm me down. "It's alright, nothing bad baby. It's ok Angel." Peter whispered in my ear. "I should have thought before I said it like that Angel. Nothing bad, I promise. Char and I just wanted to talk about a few things. We are NOT leaving you. Not now or ever."

After a few minutes of them reassuring me, I felt better. I exhaled. "Sorry. I guess I've still got a few abandonment issues." I half laughed, trying to make light of the situation. In truth, I had serious abandonment issues. I woke up at least twice a night worried that they'd be gone. Somehow they must have known I was still worried because each time I woke up either one of them would be in the room with me or they left a note on my night stand. One way or another, they found a way to reassure me I was not left behind, abandoned.

"We understand Angel. We really do… and we'll keep reminding you that you are _family…_" He squeezed me a bit tighter. "… and family sticks together." It was like our own little motto, completely unoriginal, but it fit. I just hoped they truly meant it. Eventually they'd get tired of me, the weak, pathetic human. _Quit thinking like that. They love you, they won't leave you like the others._ I was healing, but not healed. We all knew it would take time. I battled myself each day.

Peter squeezed me once more before getting up and plopping me back in my chair. He and Char took the loveseat across from me. "So anyway, before your little melt down…" He winked at me. "I was going to tell you since you're family now, we have a few things to discuss." Char reached for a velvet box on the end table. She handed it to Peter. "Now what can you tell me about the Cullen's crest?"

It hurt at first to think about the Cullen's in any capacity. At this point, I could think about them, but chose not to do so often. "Well I know everyone had their own version. The crest was the same, but how they displayed it varied. Why? What are you getting at Pete?"

He got up and walked to me, kneeling in front of me like Char had previously. "Well we have our own but we all wear it on the same piece." He held out the box and opened it. Nestled in the soft velvet fabric inside was the most amazing platinum pendant strung on a medium weight chain. The pendant was a perfect circle. The outer ring was engraved in beautiful script with one word – _Whitlock._ The center ring had two names inscribed – _Jasper – Peter. _The most inner ring also had two names inscribed – _Charlotte – Isabella. _

My brain must have shut down. I couldn't speak. I couldn't blink. I just stared at this small piece of metal, holding on to it like a lifeline. _They added me to their crest… they added me to their crest… they want to keep me… _"See here…" He pulled a chain from under his thermal shirt. "Mine matches yours." I looked closely at it. Sure enough, it was identical. Not only had he added my name to _my _pendant, but also to his.

Somehow I found my words. "Peter…this… this is amazing. I don't know what to say." He smiled. "You don't need to say anything Angel. I told you, you're family… and hell if you're going to be part of this fucked up family, you've gotta get a few perks." He winked and stood to place the chain around my neck.

"Now this is made from a special combination of metals. As you know, we vampires tend to get a little crazy. Nothing really holds up, but we discovered if you mix diamond dust in with titanium that it holds up a little better." _Holy fuck, did he just say diamond…. Dust… _He must have seen the look on my face because he waved dismissively. "Don't ask, just say 'thank you Peter… I love you and owe ya my first born'." He laughed and Char smacked him in the back of the head.

I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Peter, thank you and I'm learning to love you… but you won't have my first born. I thought you only snacked on the miscreants of the world." I laughed at the look on his face before hugging Char. "I think you broke him sugar." She whispered in my ear before releasing me. "You may be right Char… it's not often I make him speechless"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Story is non-cannon and rated for mature audiences only.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and alerts! I really do appreciate it! I apologize for not responding to each review… life has been crazy and I've just been focusing on getting this chapter posted. I hope you enjoy!**

**~Seraphyna~**

Chapter 5

-Peter-

It was wonderful to see her relax and feel loved. She was settling in well in our family, but still had times when she'd doubt our love for her. The damned Cullen's fucked with her pretty little head more than I could have imagined. "I'm glad you like it Angel." I had added her name to the Whitlock family crest knowing full well Jasper would be pissed I made the decision without consulting him. In truth, he was the Alpha of our coven, but he hadn't come around in years. As far as I was concerned, the decision to add Angel to our crest fell solely upon Char and myself. Fuck him if he was pissed, I already owed him one ass kicking, what's one more?

"I love it Peter. Thank you. It's more than I deserve…" She spoke so softly that had we not been vampires, we'd have missed it. "You listen here sugar." Char stood directly in front of her, forcing Angel to look in her eyes. "Don't you believe a word that asshole said to you. You deserve all the love in the world. You've been through shit at the hands of our _brother's _coven. It's not your fault they were all too fucked up to realize what a treasure they found in you."

My mate was the most amazing woman, human or vampire that I had ever met. She was a bit rough around the edges and could put up one hell of a fight, but she loved her family with every bit of her soul. Angel had become the sister Char needed years ago and there was no way my mate would put up with her feeling inferior. She hugged our little Angel close and kissed her on the cheek. "Now I believe Petey over here had some other things to discuss with ya sugar."

_Petey? _The look on my face must have been pretty good because it threw both of them into a fit of laughter. "Petey? Really Char?" I shook my head. "Anyway, she's right. I did have a few things to talk to you about before we head out on our hunt tonight." She sat back in her 'comfy' chair. "Now you know we love you Angel. You've given us so much in such a short amount of time. We are a much happier, more complete family than we were before we found you." She had tears streaming down her face again and I couldn't help but reach over and brush them away. "When we talked about changing you before, you said only if it was a must. You also wanted a 'suicide' option. Now that things have calmed down and you've had a chance to see just how much we love you, has that changed? We just need to know what you wishes are in case something does happen to you Angel. You're still human and accidents happen. We need to be sure we do what _you _want if something happened and you weren't able to decide at that point."

The tears were still streaming down her face. Her heart was racing and she seemed to be studying the hardwood floors very carefully. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. _All I could hear were her breaths. A whole ten minutes passed before she spoke again. "I love you both so much. I can't even express it. I kinda wish Jasper was here so he could show you." She gave us both a watery smile. "You've only known me for such a short amount of time and yet you've given me so much more than they ever did. You've accepted me for _me. _You haven't tried to coddle me. You've welcomed me into your home, your family without hesitation. But most of all, you've given my opinion weight. You've taken into consideration what I really want. They never did. It was always what he wanted. I was _his _girlfriend so everything I did or wanted had to pass through him first. I can't put into words how grateful I am that you love me enough to care about _my _wants." She got quiet again for a few minutes. "I keep thinking to myself what I would want if our roles were reversed. If you two were hurt and I had the power to save you, what would I want. I know without a doubt that I'd do anything for both of you, for my _family. _If that meant changing you into an immortal being, then so be it." She looked directly at me, her deep chocolate eyes boring into my crimson orbs. "So if something were to happen to me, you have my permission to change me. But remember, if you do that you're stuck with me for eternity." She laughed half heartedly.

"No suicide option Bella?" Char asked quietly.

Angel shook her head. "No suicide option. That request was entirely selfish of me. I should never have asked you for it. I love you both too much to force that on you. Just, if you ever get tired of me, get _bored… _please just be honest with me. I won't burden you with my presence if I'm not wanted." The girl was so unsure of herself but I could tell she was making progress. Simply put, it would take time but our little Angel would heal. I hated that the veggie vamps fucked her up so badly, but she'd come out on top and maybe just maybe a little tougher.

-Char-

Our new sister was getting better. I knew it would take time and a ton of reassurance, but eventually she'd recover from the damage they caused. Our family was growing and I couldn't be happier. Well, that's not entirely true. I wanted our brother back. Of course, I wanted to kick his sorry ass first, but I loved our Major. He had given Peter and I so much by just letting us go all those years back. I missed who he was _before _the pixie bitch took control.

"I'm glad to hear that sugar. And don't you worry your pretty little head, we will _always _want you with us." I smiled at her and pulled her into my arms for a hug. "Now that that's settled, we need to talk about one more thing." She plopped back into hear chair, readying herself for the next part of our conversation.

I looked toward Peter for confirmation he wanted me to continue. He nodded. "Now that you're part of this family, it comes with certain benefits like Peter said earlier." She didn't say anything so I continued. "I won't get into all of them now, but there are two things in particular I want to discuss. First, now that you're a Whitlock, you have full access to our family bank account." I could see her open her mouth to argue, but continued speaking before she had a chance. "I don't wanna hear it sugar. You're part of our family now and we take care of our own. This includes money. Outside of access to the family funding, we've also set up an account in your name only. Peter and I have moved one million dollars from our personal account into yours. Again, I don't wanna hear it Bella. You're our sister and we want you to be able to do anything, buy anything you'd like without feeling bad."

She was quiet for a moment. "As much as I'd like to argue, I really can't. Like you said, we're family and this is just how family works. All I can do is say thank you yet again." I was relieved that she didn't put up much of a fight. From what we'd learned over the past several days, Bella never liked someone taking care of her. She was very independent. "I'm glad to hear it. That brings me to my next item." I paused taking a deep breath to prepare myself for what came next. "Jasper…"

I watched her closely. Her face paled just slightly but she looked like she was holding up fairly well. "I know you've forgiven him for trying to attack you, but we have a bit of a bone to pick with him ourselves. You see, family or not, he's hurt another member of the family. We can't just let that go hun."

"What do you propose Char? You what… wanna track him down and kick his ass?" She sounded distant, almost detached from the situation. "No, nothing like that sugar. I'm not suggesting we go looking for him, but I wanted you to be aware that when he does show back up in our lives, he'll be punished. I also need to know if you'd like us to say anything to him if he by some turn of fate calls us."

"No. If he shows up he can know, but if he calls, don't say anything. I don't want the rest of them to know where I am. Hell all I need is stalker-vamp to show up at my door and remind me just how worthless I am." She snorted through her laugh at the end. I was glad to see she could joke about the perverted fucking vampire. I knew it still hurt, but once in awhile she could let it go and actually laugh about the whole situation.

"Alright, we won't say a word Angel." Peter interjected at this point. Truly, neither of us wanted to tell Jasper she was here. We wanted to keep her from those fucked up vamps for as long as we could. The only reason we brought it up was because he received a tidbit of information from his gift. Evidently our dear brother would be calling soon. "And Bella…" He stated seriously. "If that fucked up excuse of a vampire ever tries to stalk you or hurt you again, I'll be sending him back to his _family _in an urn."

_**One Month Later…**_

-Jasper-

I was somewhere in the middle of Wyoming when I decided I needed to talk with Peter. The thoughts bouncing around in my head were getting too much for me to handle on my own. _Maybe if we call him he'll let us visit. _My inner voice and I had been arguing for an hour. _Sure, he'll just welcome you with open arms since you've been such a great brother to him these past 60 years._ And so the argument went round and round. _Just pick up the phone and call you pussy. _

It took another ten minutes for me to get my nerve. I was not a coward by any means, but I felt terribly guilty about ignoring my brother and sister for so long. Not to mention the last conversation we shared. The phone rang three times before he answered. "Jasper." He practically spat. _Well yeah what did you expect there Jas? _"Peter…" The line was quiet for forty seven seconds. "So did ya call just to breathe heavy in my ear or what?"

"Fuck Peter, give me a minute. I feel like my head is spinning and I can't think fucking straight." I understood his anger to a point, but he needed to cut me a little slack. "Sorry _Jazzy_, but I've got shit going on over here… so if you don't mind, get to the fucking point." Ok, I deserved that. "About that… I'm sorry Peter. I really didn't mean to be a total asshole last time we talked."

"Well we didn't really talk now did we _Jazzy_? Was more or less you told me to fuck off. But whatever. What do you need?" This was going to be tougher than I thought. _"Who ya talking to Petey? We need to head out if we're going to get there before dark."_ I heard a distinctly female voice in the background. A female that was _not _Char. "Just my long lost veggie vamp pixie whipped brother Angel. No worries. You and Char should head on out without me." I could hear shuffling and what sounded like a kiss before he returned his attention to me. "Alright, well I guess I have more time now. What has your head all fucked up Jaz?"

"She lied to me." What else could I do but to start at the beginning? "Who lied _Jazzy_?" He was just downright patronizing at this point. "Quit calling me that Captain!" I was sick of his condescending tone and what more did he want? I fucking apologized. I couldn't do much more than that. "Well that's more like it. You're sounding more like yourself now. So the bitch finally came clean?"

He and Char had been telling me for years that Alice wasn't being entirely honest with me. "I should have believed you two years ago. She didn't 'come clean' I forced her. Listen, this would be easier in person. Where are you two, I'll come visit you." He mumbled something to himself and hesitated just a little too long for my liking. My own brother didn't want to see me. "Of course if you don't want me to, that's fine Peter. I can head down south for a bit."

"No Jasper, that's not it. It's just, well the thing is that woman you heard earlier… Well she's human." He was harboring a human? Who obviously knew about vampires? Thoughts of Bella and how badly things ended for her flashed through my mind. "Peter, how could you? You know they can't know our secret! If the Volturi ever found her…"

"Calm your emo ass down there Jasper. I'll have you know _we _didn't break our secret to her. Some fucking careless, heartless pathetic excuse of a coven did. They fucking broke her beyond anything I've ever seen even in a vampire. So you just knock that shit off right now. _We _are protecting her. _We _are being responsible, making sure the secret doesn't get beyond her… not that she'd tell anyone. _She _is family and let me tell you this Jasper _Hale _… she has been a better sister than you have been a brother lately." He was pissed. The human must have been rather important for him to consider her family. Peter took that word seriously and he had a point, recently I hadn't. I thought I needed the Cullen's to show me a real family. In truth, I had a family all along… and they loved me even when they were pissed off.

"I'm sorry Peter. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Of course you didn't just go and disclose that nugget to anyone. As for being a horrible brother, I can't tell you how sorry I am about that. I don't know what I was thinking. I thought she loved me. I don't know how she deceived me for so long. It was bad. When I found out Major came out to play. I still haven't pieced together what happened while he was out." Everything was still foggy and confusing. I hated missing pieces of my memory. Rather than think about it, I shook my head and focused on the information he had given me. Peter and Char had a human _sister. _I couldn't fathom what would draw them to a human, their sole food source. Unless… "Peter, you and Char aren't… uhh…" I couldn't even bring myself to ask. "Aren't what Jasper?" He asked with a bit of humor in his voice. He was making fun of me for stumbling over my words. "Well you aren't you know… sleeping with the human are you?" He was quiet for a few second and then spoke in a deathly serious tone. "You know Jasper, what Char and I do in and who we share our bedroom with is entirely our business. Absolutely none of yours. You can't begin to judge _our _lifestyle when you much on the forest animals." He wouldn't respond to the question. I honestly wasn't sure if I wanted the answer. He seemed to be avoiding giving me a straight answer. I didn't want to fight with my brother. I still had a long way to being forgiven for being an asshole. I exhaled and decided to change the subject. "Listen, I've had a hard time with my control recently. I think maybe it would be best if I took a little time away from your human to regain some control. I wouldn't want to put her in any danger."

He sighed. "You know we love you Jasper and you're welcome any time, but I want you to know that if you ever try to hurt our little Angel, I will end you. She is special and doesn't deserve any more heartache. If you think it's best to take a break, go for it… but may I suggest something without you getting your panties all up in a bunch?" He was sounding more like the brother I had known and loved all these years. "What's that Pete?" It was quiet a moment or two longer. "Humans. You should hunt humans. I think your control issues come from the fucked up diet you've been on for the past 60 years. Human blood sustains us so much better and curbs the urges. Think about it. You were stronger when you fed from humans. Hell I know emotionally you had problems, but I think you can figure out a way around that now that you aren't in the midst of a war."

He had a point. Not only was I stronger physically, but my self-control was impeccable. Not a vampire around had the control I had when I was well fed. Could I really go back to feeding on humans? "I don't know Peter. I hear what you're saying, but I've spent time with humans. I don't know that I can take the life of someone's sister, daughter, brother…"

"You could feed like we do Jasper. I know you think we're vigilantes, but what if we weren't in that dark alley last night? What if I hadn't fed on that man who had a poor innocent girl pinned against the wall? Would he have stopped with just minor assault on her? Fuck no. I could see the fear in hear deep brown eyes Jasper. She was scared and I was the _only _one who could help her. Think about all the others we've saved over the years. What Char and I do benefits the human race more than anything your diet does." The image he painted made me sick. All I could think of was Bella and the Port Angeles incident. Carlisle had updated me on what happened that night. If Edward had not been stalking her that night… it could have been her in that dark alley. The thought alone made me sick. I could feel Major roaring, rattling the cage to escape. He was infuriated. Peter was right. As vampires we were gifted with higher senses, more strength and speed. We were predators. We could do serious good in this world if we wanted.

"You're absolutely right Peter. If you hadn't saved her, she'd have been raped or killed or raped _and_ killed. I'll consider it. When I no longer feel like I could be a danger to your _Angel _… I'll give you a call." I was grateful for Peter. He always had a way of putting things into perspective for me. It saddened me that I had let our relationship deteriorate. "You know I love you brother. I know you may not believe it, but I think you leaving the Cullen's may be the best thing you've done in a long time. This'll give you a chance to find yourself again. Discover who you are without Maria, without the pixie bitch. You need to learn to stand on your own two feet Jasper. When you do, you know how to find us."

"Thanks Pete." In those two words I meant so much. _Thank you. You're the best brother I've ever known. You've always been there for me. I love you. _But we were men, and fuck if I was going to tell him all that out loud. "Anytime Jasper … anytime. Come home soon." With that, the line went dead.

How my life had changed. It was less than a year ago that I was happy with Alice, with the Cullen's. Bella and Edward were happy together. Everyone was happy. At least that's what I thought. As an empath, I should have been able to see through Alice. Maybe I missed something else along the way. What other lies did I miss? Were Bella and Edward truly happy? If so how could he have left her? _Bella. _Thinking about her still hurt. It was a pain I had never before felt. It burned deep in my chest. I felt such great loss when Alice told us she was gone. Her emotions were always so pure. Even if I didn't have the chance to get truly close to her, I had come to love her dearly. Losing her was like losing a piece of myself. I didn't understand it. I didn't feel this loss when I discovered Alice's treachery. Why was I feeling it for my…. Sister? Was she my sister? The word felt all wrong when tying it to Bella. I loved her yes, but differently than I love Charlotte or even Rosie.

_It doesn't matter anymore. She's gone. _The Major roared from the depths of my soul. He was right. She was gone, but that didn't mean I'd forget her. She would be my strength and motivation when working on my bloodlust. I owed it to her. Had I not lost control, Edward would never have left her. She'd never have felt the need to kill herself. Yes. I would gain control in her name. And once I had control I would return to my brother and sister. I needed to mend our relationship.

-Alice-

"I don't want to be here anymore Edward! Why can't I just come home to you? They all know I lied to Jasper… they're pissed and I'm _grounded_! Carlisle grounded me!" After Major Whitlock outted me, Carlisle had taken my punishment upon himself. Technically my 'punishment' should have come from Edward since he was my mate, but no one knew that. Instead, I was stuck with Carlisle's choices. He took my credit cards, cars and clothes. I was expected to volunteer at the hospital and local charities. All of my designer clothes were donated to Good Will and I was limited to seven outfits chosen by Rosalie. "Quit whining Ali. You know Carlisle won't hold to it too long. He's upset but in the end he loves you. You can't come home now. It would give too much away. Unless you want to leave Carlisle and Esme permanently, you're stuck."

I didn't want to give up my family. I had worked too damned hard to control them. They were perfect for our games. Without them, Edward and I would have to change our tactics. "No, you're right Edward. But now that the little slut is dead… think about coming home. Please? I mean, of course you'll have to _mourn _her… But at least I wouldn't be alone here. Everyone is pissed off at me Edward. I need you here to help fix things." I was full out whining at this point. He was hiding away enjoying his time without the family while I was stuck with the fallout.

"I'll see what I can do Alice…" His voice faded as I slipped into a vision.

_VISION_

"_It's good to be home brother." Peter met Jasper in a small airport terminal. "I'm glad you finally got your shit together Major. We're happy to have you home." The two men collected his bags and headed out the front doors._

_The sky was dark and clear. The moon shone brightly over the mountain tops. "Char's excited to see you too. Angel won't be home when we get there, but should be along in a few days. She's off on a discovery adventure of sorts."_

_Jasper looked up at the moon. The moonlight reflecting in his red eyes…_

_END VISION_

"Alice… did you hear me love?" Edward was practically shouting through the phone. "Sorry honey, I was in a vision. He's going to go back to feeding on humans… and return to Peter and Charlotte. I don't think we have to worry about Major Whitlock anymore Edward!" I was beyond excited. If he was feeding from humans, there was no way Carlisle would allow him to return. Especially not have the Bella incident. "Come home Edward. We can get back to normal with time. Besides, I miss my mate."

-Rosalie-

That stupid cunt of a vampire ruined my family. I couldn't believe she lied to Jasper. If she lied to Jasper, how do we know she hasn't outright lied to the rest of us all these years? What else was she hiding? Carlisle seemed to think that grounding was the best option. I had argued and argued with him, but he still saw her as a daughter. He felt that she must have had a good reason to lie about being mated to Jasper, more so than what she divulged all those weeks ago. In my book… lying about being mated ranks pretty high up there with forcing yourself on someone.

First we lost Bella. I know what you're thinking – 'You never liked Bella...' Well that's just a load of crap. Sure I didn't like that she put our family in danger, but deep down I really did love her dearly. She was the little sister I never had. I felt closer to her than I ever had Alice. I may have come off cold, but I didn't want to get attached. She could have died any day. Hell, look what happened! She did die, by her own hand no less.

I heard the bitch come back in from her hunt. She made a beeline for Esme who was in the kitchen making food for one of the local women's shelter. "Edward's coming home." The bitch whispered to our mother. "Are you sure Alice?" Everyone had been skeptical of her 'visions' since the Jasper incident. "It's not a vision Esme, I talked to him on the phone not but ten minutes ago." She sounded like a petulant child.

"When will he be here?" I could hear the excitement and relief in Esme's voice. "He said sometime tomorrow morning." I wasn't quite sure how I felt about Edward returning. First he made us leave Forks and Bella. Then he immediately leaves the family to sulk on his own. It was _his _choice to leave. The least he could do was stick around and help the family through this tough time. But no, pretty boy Edward couldn't be bothered with anyone else or their feelings. "Thank you Alice. If you would go and deliver this food to the shelter when your volunteer shift starts, I would appreciate it."

With that Esme left the kitchen and headed for Edward's room. I walked at human speed down the hall to my brother's room. Esme was working on dusting and cleaning it for him. She never liked us to return to a dirty room. "Oh Rose, did you hear? Edward's coming home!" She was truly excited and I could see the light in her eyes again. I couldn't fault her for that. She loved all of us and it pained her deeply when someone took off on their own. "Yeah I heard. I'll go grab his things from the garage and we can set up for him." Esme smiled at me and I couldn't be happier that she was finally finding some joy in life again.

I returned with several boxes of CD's, sheet music and books. Esme and I worked at human speed to help pass the time. "I miss Jasper." It came out of nowhere and in all honesty, I hadn't meant to say it out loud. I didn't want to take away her elation from having Edward return. "I do too sweetheart. I just hope in time he'll come home. Our family is incomplete without him." She continued placing the books on the shelf. "Our family will always be incomplete Esme." She just nodded. We didn't need to talk about it. We both knew that no matter how we pieced the remaining members back together, we'd never be complete without her.

"What if Jasper never comes home?" I was worried he wouldn't. After what happened with Alice, I couldn't blame him. I was still pissed as all hell that Carlisle hadn't punished her more. She deserved to be banished, maybe left to the Volturi. Whatever she deserved, her current punishment let her off easy. Secretly I hoped Major Whitlock would exact revenge for all the years of being her puppet.

_FLASHBACK_

_We were gathered around Alice. Jasper had just called her out for lying to him. He denied her as a mate. According to Jasper and Major Whitlock, Alice had lied and manipulated Jasper into believing she was his mate._

"_I'm not lying about Bella. She's gone and we can't go back. Even if we could we must honor Edward's wishes regarding Bella and Forks. She's his mate. It is his call, no one else can change that. As far as the mate issue goes, I didn't lie. Jasper is my mate. It's just that well, Major here isn't."_

_Major Whitlock roared causing every vampire in the room to tense and look down in submission. One thing we knew when dealing with Major Whitlock, was that we had to show complete submission. He was a true Alpha Vampire. He was brought into this world and used for complete domination over hordes of new vampires. Major Whitlock was not a vampire you wished to piss off._

"_That is an outright lie Mary Alice. I suggest you start speaking nothing but truths if you wish to keep yourself in one piece. I will not warn you again. I am leaving your fate to Carlisle out of respect for him and his coven. However, I do not have the patience to deal with your bullshit any longer. You will divulge the truth here and now to Carlisle or you _will _be dealing with the true Major of the South." His eyes were dark as night. He was something to behold and fear all at once. Above all else he was my brother and I couldn't be happier that I was not an enemy._

"_Fine. You want answers _Major… _I'll give you answers. Your Jasper was a puppet. I woke up in this world alone with visions of a perfect future. Unfortunately, I didn't know whose future I was seeing. It definitely was not mine. My future was much more… empty. Rather than wallow in my loss, I simply decided to mould the future to benefit me. Along the way I ran into some less than savory vampire males. One experience like that was enough for me. Of course I was able to see their plan for me before they were able to actually follow through, but the intent was clear. Instead, I tortured _them _for information on the vampire world and social structure. I discovered that if I wanted to survive in this supernatural world, I'd need protection. Who better than the God of War Major Jasper Whitlock himself to protect me?"_

_Major Whitlock growled again. Esme gasped and turned into Carlisle's embrace. She was horrified at the sinister plot of her own daughter. My Emmett was vibrating with rage. I could feel it through our mating bond. If I didn't calm him down he'd tear Alice apart himself. I moved closer to Emmett and forced him to sit. Sitting in his lap to restrain both of us, I ran my fingers through his hair. He slowly began to calm._

"_If you want the rest of the story Major, you need to calm your ass down." Alice spoke petulantly. "Anyway, I searched and searched for you through my visions. See I lied when I said I needed to be familiar with a person in order to actually search for them. All I need is a name and general idea of who they are and I can find pretty much anyone through my visions." The little bitch was cocky. "I watched as you tore newborns apart and when you let those heathens escape. I had a front row seat to all the pain you put yourself through. The guilt, the depression; I saw it all. I saw it all and I used it against you. I knew it'd only be a matter of time before you broke. I just needed to be there to pick up the pieces." Her grin was pure evil. The lengths she went to get Jasper truly scared me. _

"_When you left with your brother, I knew I'd have my chance soon. I had planned that day in the diner for so long. When you walked in and sat next to me I used every emotion, every word I knew would make you come with me. I made promises of a better future. A future where you wouldn't feel the guilt, the disgust with yourself every time you fed. You should be thanking me Major Whitlock. I gave Jasper something no one could. I gave him peace."_

_Carlisle looked truly appalled at this woman he came to love as his own daughter. "You knew the whole time he wasn't your mate?" He asked in a strained voice. "Yes Carlisle, I knew. Hell I'm thankful he's not my mate. I could never be mated to such a scarred monster." Her sneer turned directly toward Jasper. "Why do you think I always made you keep your shirt on? What makes you think you would _ever _be deserving of me? You were nothing more than a pet, an oversized guard dog."_

_At this point Major Whitlock couldn't hold back any longer. He lunged across the room, grabbing Alice by the neck. He had her pinned to the wall before any of us could blink. "You lying manipulative little bitch!" He sniffed her from her collarbone to her ear. "I smell your fear Alice. It makes this so much more fun for us." She whimpered and clawed at his hand. "You thought we were a pet? A guard dog you say? Have you never been told to watch for wild animals? That they bite?" He then bit directly into her neck, injecting a large amount of venom._

_Alice screamed in pain but otherwise didn't say a word. What could she say? She admitted to everything. "Do you know what I did to vampire bitches that lied to me in the war? Hmm?" He asked her in a deathly calm voice. Her eyes glazed over and a look of pure terror crossed her face. "You saw that decision did ya?" Major asked her. This time he let up on her throat just enough to allow her to speak. "P-please. No. I may not have loved Jasper, but he loved me. You wouldn't dare hurt him that way. Please. I'll do anything."_

_He dropped her to the ground and placed his foot on her chest, holding her in place. "Now listen here you bitch. I will not be handing out your punishment, as I stated before, this is the duty of your Alpha. However, should you ever leave the Cullen coven, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and do _exactly _what you saw in your vision." He was quiet a moment, almost like he was lost in thought. "Also, should I find that you have _intentionally _harmed my mate or kept her from me, you will no longer fall under Cullen rule. I will exercise my right as her mate and your demise will be more painful than you could even fathom. Do you understand me?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"I have to believe he'll come home sweetheart. We have to think positively. Our family cannot remain broken." I could feel the sadness flow from Esme. I wished I could think positively, if not for myself, but for Esme. Sadly, deep down I knew that as long as Alice remained unpunished for her deceit, Jasper would stay far away from the family.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – Sadly, I do not own Jasper or Eric Northman… If I did I certainly would not be spending my time writing about them ;-)  
>All rights go to their creators – Stephenie Meyer and Charlaine Harris. No copyright infringement intended.<p>

Story is non-cannon and rated for mature audiences only. ************************************************************

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

-Edward-

My mate was a deceitful little thing. I loved Alice, how could I not? She was my mate after all. The only problem was she and I both needed something more. _Jasper _did that for her. She knew from the beginning that I was not a fighter and with her past, I couldn't blame her for wanting someone to keep her safe. So I let her have her little pet as long as she'd let me have mine.

Throughout the years I'd had many pets. Bella was simply the first we brought home to the family. Usually I'd go 'hunting' and spend time with them. I couldn't count how many pets I'd had over the years. It always ended the same. We'd be ready to move and I'd break them. There was no need to allow them the fantasy any longer if I was leaving. I'd break them and return months later to drain them. Yes, I Edward Cullen still indulged in human blood occasionally.

Breaking my pets made draining them that much better. I'd return and they would be so happy to see me. They believed I was returning to be with them. My pets were so naïve, so easily manipulated. I lived for their shock and fear when I tore into their necks. Of course I'd need to stay away from the family long enough for my eyes to return to their normal gold color. It was a small price to pay.

Bella was different. For whatever reason, Alice believed it was best to bring her home to mummy and daddy. Personally I thought it was a mistake. Why on Earth would I want to bring home my play things? I'm not one for sharing usually, especially when it came to my pets. Regardless, I followed Alice's lead as usual. Breaking Bella was the most satisfying experience of them all. The rest of my pets were devastated, but Bella… she was truly broken. I saw it in her face. She knew she was never good enough for me, for our _family. _Confirming those fears seemed to shatter every bit of her. I loved it. I would have done it over and over again if it were possible. When I left her there I know I would eventually have to return to finish her off. Unfortunately I must have broken her more than I thought. She took her life and with that her divinely scented blood. Do I regret my actions? Maybe just a little, only because I'd never be able to feast upon her.

I pulled into my family's garage and just sat in my car for a moment preparing myself for the family reunion. Alice begged me to come 'home' and as per usual, I could not deny her. As much as I loved my mate, I did not look forward to her pouting over losing _her _pet. She clung to Jasper over the years. Now that he was gone I knew she'd likely cling more to me. This could interfere with my ability to play with my pets.

Carlisle was the first to greet me as I entered the house. "I'm glad you're home son." He pulled me into a would be bone crushing hug. "I missed you Carlisle." Esme wrapped me in her arms next. "I'm so sorry Edward. If we had seen it earlier… maybe we could have done something to stop her. It's just horrible." She sobbed into my shoulder. It was horrible, but I wasn't upset for the reason she thought. "Thanks Esme. I think I'm just going to go to my room for awhile." My mother just nodded in understanding.

Rosalie and Emmett were stationed at the bottom of the stairs. _"This is all your fault". _Emmett thought to me. "I know that Emmett. Must you torture me with your accusations? Don't you think I _know _I'm responsible? Let me mourn my mate in private." Rose was holding him back, I assumed from attacking me. _"We all lost her Edward. This was your doing. Don't blame Emmett for being upset with you." _I just glared back at her while I dug deeper into her thoughts. _"Mate my ass. If she were his mate he'd never have left her. I could never leave Emmett." _So our Rose was catching on to my game. Time to step it up a notch.

I growled at her and took a deliberate step in her direction. Through gritted teeth. "She was my mate Rose. You may have hated her but that does not mean the rest of us don't mourn her death. Your thoughts are that of a bitter, scorned woman. What did Bella ever do to you? Huh? She only wanted to be your friend, your sister. Instead all you could do was glare at her? So again, just let me pass and mourn my _mate _in private!" I could hear Esme gasp from behind us. Rose was still glaring at me. _"You're just as bad as Alice. Just you wait. Alice's hold on this family has already started slipping brother… you'll fuck up soon too and your world will crumble. I may not be able to prove it now, but I _know _you are up to something." _

"Rose, let your brother pass. He's been through enough." Carlisle commanded her. Of course he'd side with me. I was his first companion, even before his own mate. He loved me like a son and felt just a smidge guilty over changing me. "Thank you Carlisle. I'll be in my room if I'm needed."

"_Well played my mate." _Alice thought to me. Her mind was full of things she would like to do in celebration of our reunion. I made a decision to 'hunt' in a few hours. _"Yes. I'll meet you there."_ Ahh, it was good to be home. Soon I would be free to search out a new distraction, a new pet.

-Rosalie-

Something just was not right about the whole situation. It had been bugging me since we left Forks. I knew that there was no way I could leave Emmett the way Edward left Bella. Our mating pull would destroy both of us. We'd fall into a deep depression that nothing but reuniting with our mate could solve. So why was it so easy for Edward to leave Bella? Sure he took off to sulk, but he never returned to her. If they were truly mated, there's not a force on the planet that would keep them apart.

While I knew something was amiss, I couldn't very well just go to Carlisle and tell him my fears. Regardless of the fact he considered himself my father, Edward was his first. Edward held some fucked up sort of power over Carlisle and Esme. They loved him as they did all of us, but when it came to following his lead, they did so without question. I knew they thought his gift gave him an edge in our world, but I had to disagree. We were all skilled in hiding our thoughts from Edward. If we could learn such a skill, who is to say others haven't? Putting our full faith in Alice proved to be a horrible idea, why isn't anyone thinking how detrimental relying on Edward could be to our family?

When the pixie bitch and spineless vamp left for their hunt, I pulled Emmett out of the house with me. "Babe… what the hell. Rose!" I just held my fingers to my lips shushing him. I took extra care in avoiding making a decision. Once we were far enough away from the family I stopped. "Listen Em, I've got some thoughts I need to run by you. I just didn't want everyone else to hear.

"What's on your mind babe?" His usually bright, happy face was full of concern and sorrow. We were all upset over Bella's death, Emmett more than most. He truly loved the girl as a little sister. I couldn't blame him for being torn apart over it. "We're mates right?" He looked at me with an annoyed expression that basically screamed 'duh!' "Ok, well as my mate, is there any way you could ever leave me for as long as Edward left Bella?"

He answered without hesitation. "No way in fucking hell Rosie. I have a hard enough time being away from you for a few hours." I nodded in understanding. Neither of us liked being away from the other. "So don't you find it a bit messed up that Edward was able to stay away from Bella for _months_? I mean, if she's his mate and all?" Emmett thought on it for a moment before muttering a whole string of profanities. "Why didn't we see this before? Why didn't Carlisle see it? Shit he's the oldest one of us… our Alpha. There's no way he didn't notice. Is he just protecting his precious Edward again? Oh God Rosie… we're all to blame for her death. We should have stayed. He's not her mate! He had _no _right to demand we leave! She wasn't his… EVER!"

My husband was in a full on rant. I could see the rage building and pointed toward the giant boulders. He made quick work of the giant rocks before calming himself enough to continue the conversation. "Rose, what are we going to do? I mean, it's good to know this now, but it won't help Bella." He was right. Nothing we did not could help Bella, but I'd be damned if Edward pulled another stunt like this again. "We do what we do best Em. Sit back, observe and when the time is right we will uncover his secrets. One thing is for sure, we cannot go to Carlisle without some proof. We need to show Carlisle the _real _Edward Cullen."

-Bella-

It was Sunday night which meant the three of us were plopped down in front of the TV watching _True Blood_. Well, two of us. Char and I put Peter in the corner of the entertainment room for bitching about Eric Northman. He was all pissed off because Char and I were enjoying the eye candy. "Ya know Char, you'd be all pissed off if I were gawking at Sookie…" I snorted. "Whatever Petey, we all know you do nothing but stare at her breasts!" Char just nodded in agreement. Peter on the other hand remained all huffy. "Yeah well Sookie's hot and one strong woman. How can I not like her? Eric on the other hand… the fucker can't even go out in the sunlight! What kind of vamp is he anyway?" Both Char and I turned to look at him, leveling him with a nice glare. She opened her mouth to speak but I beat her to it. "Well… _Petey _… at least he doesn't _sparkle _in the damned sun! Shit, are you sure you aren't a fairy instead of a vamp?"

Poor Peter blinked once… twice… three times… "I think you did it again sugar." Char said between giggles. "You know I think you may be right Char. What's that, five now?" We both rolled in a fit of laughter. It took Peter a whole three minutes to speak again. "What the hell, it's not national pick on Peter day!" He grumbled before plopping back down next to Char on the couch.

Of course by this time we had to rewind the damned show. It was worth it to see Peter gob smacked yet again. Over the past six months both Peter and Char had solidified their places in my heart. They were truly the family I had always wanted. I still talked to Charlie at least once a week. He remained under the impression that I was in Montana going to school. This wasn't entirely untrue. I was enrolled for online classes for the following term.

I was enjoying my time with my new family. The times I doubted their love for me were growing fewer each day. I no longer woke up stressed that they abandoned me. I could even stay home while they hunted for a few days at a time. All in all, I was healing. I would never again be the Bella that Edward Cullen destroyed. Or even the Bella that Jacob abandoned. I was a much stronger version of myself. I swore like a trucker and didn't take shit from anyone, even Peter… especially Peter.

Peter's phone rang, which was really odd. Peter and Char kept to themselves, associating with very few vampires and only one human. I glanced over at him and caught a glimpse of the screen. Flashing for the whole world to see was a picture of none other than Alice Cullen herself. _Son of a bitch…_

-Peter-

It was amazing watching Angel heal. She was no longer that fragile broken girl we rescued all those months ago. She had learned to live with the heartbreak and as each day passed she grew stronger. Our broken Angel was no longer broken, and as we discovered, not such an Angel either. That girl had a mischievous streak that gave me a good run for my money. I loved every minute of it. Watching Angel and Char interact was always a delight. The two were thick as thieves and I knew when push came to shove they'd defend each other till their dying breaths.

Being shoved in the corner for making fun of their precious Eric was not the first and wouldn't be the last time I received such a punishment. Hell it happened almost weekly. I was just thankful they were done feeling sorry for poor Jason Stackhouse. In all truth, I didn't much care that they were gawking. I knew my mate loved me and me alone. I just enjoyed getting them both riled up.

I wasn't expecting a call at all, so when my phone rang I was surprised. Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. Flashing on the screen of my phone was a picture of the devil incarnate – Alice Cullen. Angel was healing well and had no problem voicing her opinions on the Cullen clan. She was angry with all of them, but felt betrayed by Edward and Alice the most. Speaking to Alice while Angel was in the room could have some seriously adverse affects on our girl.

I glanced over at her and noticed first the paling of her skin and then the sudden rage in her eyes. _Ok, so maybe she can handle this… _I figured the sooner I get it over with the better. "What do you want Alice." I knew my voice was filled with venom and nothing but contempt for the demon spawn. "Don't you take that tone with me you poor excuse of a vampire. I want to speak with my husband."

Char was quietly relaying the conversation to Angel. My gift was telling me they were up to no good. "What husband? Last I heard you lied to my brother and he up and finally left your sorry non-existent ass." My voice remained cold and hard. Char's face lit up with mirth. _Oh yeah, they're up to something. _I knew to just let it play out. "Peter, who is that on the phone?" Angel spouted off with all the innocence in the world. For a moment I was worried Alice would recognize her voice. She didn't immediately start bitching at me so I figured we were in the clear. "No one important Angel. Just Alice." Char clamped her hands over her mouth stifling her laughter.

"Oh, the pixie bitch? The one who lied to _our _Major Whitlock?" Alice screeched into the phone. _Damn, that shit hurt! _"Yeah that one Angel." It was Char's turn. "Why the fuck is she calling you Peter?" I knew she wasn't angry with me but whenever she used that tone my boys retreated into hiding. "Fuck if I know babe. I think she's looking for her _Jazzy_." Char snorted. "_Jazzy_ checked out months ago. If she's looking for him she'll need to look for Major Whitlock. _Jazzy _is no longer in control."

"What the hell Peter? Who is that woman? Why does she think Jazzy is hers? Is my _husband _there or not?" Oh yeah, they got her good and riled. "Listen Alice. _Jazzy _is no more and I couldn't be happier about that little nugget. When he caught you in your lies you lost control there sugar. The only one left is Major and I can guaranty he will not want to speak with you. Even if I did know where to find him I wouldn't tell your sorry ass. As to Angel, you don't worry your pretty little head. She's with us now and like the rest of us, she protects her own." More screeching and then Angel spoke again. "Yep. Major Whitlock is _mine_ now. No way in hell she's getting her claws back into him."

"You listen here you two bit whore…" Alice started. _Oh no, she does not insult our Angel. _"You can stop right there Mary Alice. You will _not _speak to my sister in that manner. Angel is _ours. _If you so much as think about her, I'll rip you apart. Thank your lucky stars Major allowed you to live. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to attend to. Do us all a favor and lose my number. If I never hear from you again it'll be too soon." With that I disconnected our call.

I looked over at my girls. "So, he's yours now huh Angel?" Truly I was curious. It wasn't that I minded her claiming Major. In fact it almost felt… right? I don't know but it didn't freak me out like I should. She merely shrugged. "He is mine… he's my family. Regardless of what she _thought _I meant." This caused us all to burst out laughing.

"Now if you'll excuse me… Eric is waiting." She turned to the TV and resumed watching _True Blood_. It was amazing watching her joke around even when faced with the pixie bitch. There was hope she'd bounce back entirely. I just worried about how she would react when face to face with a Cullen. My gift told me it was coming, sooner that I liked.

-Bella-

The call with Alice was interesting to say the least. The bitch had the audacity to call for Jasper after everything she did to him. Even if he were here, there was no way I was letting her hurt him anymore. He'd been through enough with the Southern wars and then the Cullen _family. _She had no right trying to contact him. Just hearing her voice and then asking for her 'husband' caused my blood to boil. I wasn't sure why. Jasper and I had never been close when we were with the Cullen's. I wrote it off to the fact he was family and family protects their own.

After _True Blood_ I retreated to my room for the evening. I had so many conflicting feelings and thoughts. I hated Alice. There was no doubt there. Her leaving me was one thing, but to lie to Jasper was another. You don't say you love someone, marry them, claim to be their mate only for them to find out the entire time it was nothing more than a lie. You just don't. Good people, human or supernatural, just did not do things like that.

On the other hand, I missed her to an extent. She was my best friend, my first sister. As annoying as she could be, I had loved her. Their leaving tore me apart and I missed Alice terribly those first few months, even after Peter and Char saved me. It took a long time for me to realize she was manipulating me just as much as she had Jasper. I was simply lucky enough to get out before it got worse. Being with Alice and the rest of them, I lost myself. I could see that now, but it didn't make the pain go away entirely. I may have been their pet, but my love for them was real.

I was thankful Jasper escaped their clutches when he did. Knowing that he was no longer with Alice made my heart soar. It was so confusing. I couldn't justify or pin point my feelings on the topic. All I knew is that he wasn't with her and that made me smile.

I couldn't focus on my book so I decided to find Char and see what she was doing. When I came down the stairs I found Peter on the back porch on his phone again. Char came and wrapped her arms around me. "He's talking with Jasper now." She whispered into my ear. Peter turned and gave me a half smile before returning to his conversation. Char and I moved to the porch swing to wait for him.

"No, we just told her you weren't here. She didn't need to know anymore than that." It was quiet while he listened to Jasper. "Are you sure? It's only been six months Major. You have it under control?" Another silence. "Of course I do brother. I just don't want her hurt." He was nodding. "Yeah, I'll ask her. Hold on."

Peter turned to me. "Angel, my brother would like to visit. Do you feel comfortable with that?" _Did I? _Part of me wanted to scream an emphatic 'yes' while the other part wanted to run and hide in my closet. "You don't have to say yes sugar." Char cooed in my ear. "This is your home. They hurt you. You decide when it's right." I knew she was being honest, but I also knew they missed their brother. I couldn't keep him away from them even if it hurt me to see him. I nodded to Peter. "It's fine Pete."

I couldn't sit outside any longer listening to the conversation. All of my emotions were swirling into a nice hurricane. I moved into the house and back toward my room. I wanted to curl up with my comforter and simply hide from the world. I wasn't ready to face Jasper. Not because he tried to eat me, hell I'd forgiven him for that ages ago. No, that wasn't it at all. He was the Alpha of this coven. Peter accepted me into their family without consulting Jasper. I had learned enough about vampire dynamics to know that if Jasper didn't want me around, there was nothing Peter could do about it. Jasper held my fate in his hands…

-Jacob-

Six months. Six fucking months she'd been gone. I loathed Sam. He let those bloodsuckers just take her. After everything the Cullen's put her through, he just allows them to walk out the door with her!

_Jacob, you know it's what she wanted. You can see that in my mind. _His alpha voice echoed in my head. _Yeah well it's not what was best for her. She belongs here, not with a couple of human drinking leeches. _

_Shut the fuck up Jacob. It's been six months dude. Get over her. You can't find her and why would you want to? She chose to leave with them. Good riddance if you ask me. _Paul's attitude toward Bella was bitter and hostile. He didn't understand why she'd choose to leave with them. I really didn't either except I knew she felt abandoned. They offered her companionship and she leapt at the chance. _Whatever Paul. You wouldn't understand. I love her, with every fiber of my being and Sam just let them walk off with her. _

I replayed the events of that day on repeat in my head. I relived every second of my last conversation with Bella. It was cruel and I broke her. It was _my _fault she left. Everyone else blamed the Cullen's, but I knew deep down had I been there for her… had I not broken my promise, she'd still be around. I did hear from Charlie that she was happy in Montana and he talked to her at least once a week. They even Skyped on occasion. I shouldn't have been, but I was jealous of Charlie. At least he got to talk to her.

He did ask if I'd like to come Skype with her sometime, but I declined. How do you tell your dad's best friend that you're the reason their daughter left? You don't. There are no words to explain that. I knew if I saw Bella, even over the internet, I'd break down and apologize for everything and beg her to come home.

_You know, you can always write her a letter. I'm sure the Chief would give you her email address. _Of course, leave it to Seth to be the reasonable one in the group. _Yeah, maybe I'll do that._ It couldn't hurt. At least then I'd get my thoughts out and if she wanted to ignore me I wouldn't be losing anything more.

After our patrol I found myself knocking on Charlie Swan's front door. "Hey Jake, come on in. I was just sitting down for some pizza, would you like some?" I looked around the house and noted Bella's absence. The shelves were slightly dusty and the floors needed swept. There were several take out boxes stacked next to the trash can. "Sure, sounds good. Thanks Charlie."

We settled ourselves on the couch. "So what brings you all the way over here Jake?" Charlie was never one for small talk. Maybe it was because he was a cop, I wasn't sure. I sighed. "Well, you see…" I continued looking at the floor. "Before Bella left, she and I had a fight. It wasn't pretty Charlie. I told her we couldn't be friends. I knew it would upset her. I could see it in her eyes." I couldn't even look at Charlie. "What do you mean? Why couldn't you be friends Jake? You two have been friends since you were both in diapers."

"I just couldn't. I can't explain it. So much happened and I just feel horrible. I was hoping you'd let me email her so I can apologize, maybe explain myself. I can't keep avoiding it. I need to make it right. I owe her that at least." I was begging. I wasn't sure if I was trying to make it right for her or for myself. Regardless, Charlie was the only one who could help absolve me of my guilt.

It was silent for what seemed like hours. "I'll tell you what Jacob. I'll give you her email address, but if I hear you've been a royal ass to her I'll personally find some reason to lock you up for a few nights. Got it?" I just nodded. "Thanks Charlie."

-Charlie-

The visit from Jake came as a surprise to begin with, but when he told me about their fight I was blown away. I couldn't imagine Jake intentionally hurting Bella. He stood by her when the Cullen's left her without so much as a see ya later. He was her best friend and for him to just end it seemed a bit fishy if you ask me.

Given their history, I had to give the kid a break. Even if he did upset Bella I knew she was happy in Montana. I talked to her once a week and emailed several times throughout the week. I could see color returning to her skin, she was gaining weight and most of all she smiled a smile that reached her eyes whenever we Skyped. Whatever she was doing in Montana helped piece my little girl back together. If that was caused by Jake breaking off their friendship, the boy deserves a medal of some sort.

I gave Jake her email address before he left. After doing a quick clean up around the house I sat in my favorite chair watching the sports highlights from the day. It was this time of night I began missing Bella. I was happy she enjoyed Montana so much but I missed her. I missed hearing her shuffle around her room. I had already missed so much of her growing up before she came to Forks. Missing this part of her life was really tough on me. I couldn't blame her for leaving. Forks didn't have much to offer a young woman like Bella. I only hoped she'd find happiness in herself and eventually someone who will love her like she deserves.

-Bella-

It had been three days since the call with Alice and then Jasper. I was on edge and was pretty sure Char and Peter knew. They were trying their best to keep me calm but nothing seemed to work. The last three nights my nightmares returned and I woke screaming for Char. It was horrible. I thought I was getting better, but the mere thought of Jasper rejecting me caused me to take a major nose dive.

Both Peter and Char were great. They seemed to understand how much distress this was causing. Peter would sit and read to me while I fell asleep. Char would hold me throughout the night. I hadn't slept alone since that first night. I was beyond grateful for my new family. I wasn't quite sure what I'd do without them.

It was Friday night, Peter and Char were out hunting while I sent my update to Charlie. He expected to hear from me at least ever couple days. I was about half way through my draft when my inbox dinged indicating a new email. I saved the draft and went into my inbox where I had an email from 'I AM SORRY'. _Well if that isn't interesting… _

_Dear Bella,_

_I've thought and thought bout what I wanted to say and I just can't come up with anything that seems good enough. I'm sorry. If I could have kept you as a friend I would have tried. It's just not possible. I'm sorry for breaking you. I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you. I hope you can forgive me. _

_I know you've run off with some leeches. I'll forgive you if you just come home. I miss you. We all miss you. Charlie's kept us pretty informed of what he hears from you. Is it true you're in school? Or is that just another lie?_

_I can't believe you left with them. Must mean you knew about _them _too huh? I should have known. Damnit Bella. Why do you insist on putting yourself in danger?_

_I'm not here to yell at you. I miss you. I miss my best friend and just want to know that everything is alright. _

_Love,_

_Jacob._

I couldn't grasp the fact that Jacob emailed me. It had been six months and the last time I spoke with him, his words helped push me toward suicide. I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to forgive him. Edward left thinking that because I was human I wouldn't hurt when he left. Jacob abandoned me knowing full well it would destroy me. I decided to send a quick note before finishing my email to Charlie.

_Jacob,_

_Thank you for your concern. I assure you I am quite well and extremely happy. These two 'leeches' have shown me a kindness like no one else. I love them as my own and wish to remain with them. Please don't contact me again._

_Bella._

I finished my emails and found myself staring off into space. My mind was running in circles yet again. _How did Jacob know about Peter and Char? What makes him think I could ever forgive him? What will happen when Jasper gets here? Will they send me back to Forks? Could I survive the rejection all over again?_

The front door closing jarred me from my thoughts. Peter and Char rarely used the front door; instead they came in through the French doors in the back. Panic shot through me. Rationally I knew it was likely Peter and Char but that did little to fend off my fear. I knew Victoria was still searching for me and being home alone left me entirely unprotected. _Get a grip Bella. You're not that weak little girl anymore. If it is Victoria you _will _fight. You _will _stand up for yourself. _With a sense of determination and acceptance of my fate, I made my way to the staircase.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or True Blood. All rights go to their creators – Stephenie Meyer and Charlaine Harris. No copyright infringement is non-cannon and rated for mature audiences only. ************************************************************

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

-Peter-

My mate and I were enjoying some post hunt activities. Hunting with Char was always a thrill and something we both needed at that point. It had been a long few days with Angel. Her nightmares had returned and she rarely let Char and I out of her sight. "You think she'll be ok Peter?" Char was extremely worried about our Angel. "I'm sure she'll be fine. We just need to keep reminding her how much we love her and want her with us."

She just nodded and curled further into my arms. Suddenly I received a flash of Angel standing at the bottom of the stairs terrified. "Shit. We gotta go sugar. Angel needs us." It was times like this I hated my gift. At least the pixie bitch got a full picture. Me? No I get flashes. Hell I didn't know if it was Victoria or Jasper or something else that caused that fear on her face. "We gotta get home now babe." Char and I were racing toward the house with little regard to our surroundings.

I smelled him by the time the house was in sight. "Fucker. He could have called at least." I ground out through my teeth. We burst through the front door expecting to find a frightened Angel, but instead found her and Garrett sitting comfortably in the living room. _What the hell? _"Oh hey Pete, Char. Garrett here was just entertaining me with some more colorful stories of you two." She smirked at me. At least she wasn't terrified of the male vampire who invaded her home.

"Was he now Angel? Don't believe a word he says. He's full of shit most of the time." Garrett burst out laughing. "Not as much as you Peter. So care to tell me why you're housing a snack?" He winked at Angel who crossed her arms indignantly. "Snack huh? I don't even make up a whole meal?" She was playing with him. I'd never seen her so comfortable with anyone but Char and myself. Granted I had never seen her around anyone outside of the shifters. "Nope, you're nothing but skin and bones Little One."

"Alright you two stop it. We've got shit to discuss. First," Char reached for Garrett and hugged him tightly. "Welcome to our home Gar. It's always nice to see you. Second, sit down and update us on things." I was still slightly irritated that he just showed up out of nowhere. Not that I minded his company, he was one of the few I would welcome anytime. The problem was Angel. She was already in a bad state, add another human drinking vampire and who knew how'd she react.

"Not that I'm not happy to see ya Garrett man, but what are you doing here?" Garrett was a nomad by nature and rarely graced us with his presence. Typically he'd show up only when something was amiss. He had a gift much like mine but even more unrefined. It was more of an overdeveloped sense of intuition. Garrett rubbed the back of his neck in an overly human fashion. "I don't know to tell you the truth. I had this feeling you two would need my help with something. It took me forever to track ya down. I started in Texas last month and hit every property on the way here. You two hide better than almost anyone I know."

I glanced at Angel who remained perfectly comfortable with Garrett. "Yeah, we've been layin' low for awhile now. Angel here has a nice vamp-bitch after her." Garrett was appalled. True enough, he was a human drinker, but he chose his prey much like Char and I. "Why!" Angel looked puzzled. "Not that I'm arguing with you… but why do you care? I've only just met you Garrett. Not to mention I'm just another human."

The way she looked down on herself caused all three of us to growl. _Interesting. Garrett's already protective of our Angel. _I pushed that thought aside for later. "Angel, what have we told you about that?" I scolded her. Char and I had been working to boost her self esteem but it didn't seem to work. Between the fucking Cullen's and that damned shape shifter, she had very little concept of her amazing qualities. "Yeah yeah, whatever Pete. You keep harping on me about it, but seriously, why would he care? Even if I were 'something special', I'm still just another human."

Garrett placed himself directly in front of Angel and pulled her face between his hands. He was looking at her directly in the eye. "I don't know who has managed to convince you that you aren't worth it, but you are _Angel._" She rolled her eyes at him, obviously not convinced. "I may have an eternity to live, but I promise you I don't waste my time on _anything _or _anyone. _I want to be here because I_ know _there is something special about you. Obviously you've captivated these two heathens here…" Since Major met Alice, Garrett had adopted her term for us. This of course caused Angel to burst out laughing.

Releasing her face he pulled her hands into his. "I promise ya Angel, if I ever feel like I'm wasting my time I'll leave. I don't see that happening though so get used to me." He leaned down to kiss her hand and must have just then noticed the scar. He hissed loudly. "Who the _fuck _did this to you?"

-Char-

It was so strange to see Garrett react so passionately to Angel. As a nomad he distanced himself from pretty much everyone. It was rare that he found another vampire to befriend, let alone a human. It was like he already had a bond with our Angel. She was as startled by his outburst as Peter and I. Peter moved to stand between Angel and Garrett but she just shook her head at him. "Umm… well that's a long story really. But no worries, the bastard is dead. Ripped apart and burnt to a crisp."

"Well it's good to hear Peter and Char did their jobs properly. No better vampires to have on your side in times of battle." We'd stood shoulder to shoulder with Garrett in several battles during the Southern wars. Bella laughed. "I'm sure they are, but in this case it wasn't Petey here who came to my rescue." Of course Garrett looked beyond puzzled. I wasn't sure how much Angel wanted him to know but I had a feeling he'd be asking a ton of questions.

"Alright Little One, care to enlighten me?" The memories of her relaying the story to us all those months ago flashed through my mind. She was so broken and detached when she told us about James and the Cullen's. I wasn't sure how she'd react having to tell the story yet again. "Ya know…these two can bring you up to date. I don't wanna get into that shit right now. It's been a long night. I'm just going to head up to bed for the night"

I could tell she was stressing over something so I followed her to the stairs. "You ok sugar?" She sighed and shook her head. I wrapped my arms around her, fully aware the two men were staring at us. "What happened Angel?" She held me tight to her body. I could feel the tension in her muscles. "I heard from Jacob today." _That good for nothing dog! _"Oh sugar, what did he say this time?"

"Nothing really, I just never wanted to hear from him again. He hurt me so bad and I think it just pissed me off more hearing from him." I could understand her point of view. He was an asshole to her and after all that didn't deserve her attention in the least bit. "Well just ignore the ass. I'm just glad it wasn't Garrett showing up that freaked ya out."

She let out a cross between a snort and a laugh. "Yeah well had you been here ten minutes earlier you'd have seen me about to piss my pants when he showed up. Scared the shit out of me. I thought it was Victoria at the door. I mean, no one comes here and you guys use the back door. When he just let himself in without knocking, well it freaked me out. But after we made our introductions I was fine. He's a nice guy."

It was my turn to laugh. "I'm not sure I'd call him 'nice' but he's a good one to have on your side. He's like family to Peter and I. Now off to bed for ya Angel. We'll let you rest for awhile. I'll come up after I deal with these two idiots." I winked at her as I sent her up the stairs. Poor girl had been through so much. I hoped she'd get some much needed sleep.

-Peter-

I watched as Char talked with Angel. Hearing the shifter had contacted her incensed me. The fucker had no right, not after he broke Angel. Once Char was situated in my lap we relayed Angel's story to Garrett. It was interesting to watch his face as he heard about James, the Cullen's and the day we found her. He went back and forth between anger and sorrow throughout the story. Finally when we were finished he settled on angry.

"You mean to tell me that the all compassionate Dr. Carlisle Cullen just up and _left _her? To the wolves no less? What the hell was he thinking? He lived with the Volturi for _years_! He knows the law. He had to have known what he was doing when he left!" The old man had lost it. He was so protective of Angel and really didn't know her that well at all. "I can't believe it. Stupid fucking veggie vamps. Good for nothing mind reading stalker." Garrett ranted for a good twenty minutes before calming enough to finish our conversation.

"Trust us we know Gar. That's why we had to bring her with us. From the moment we met her we knew we just had to help. We love her and have added her to our family." To prove her point Char pulled her crest out to show Garrett. His face paled more than its natural color. "You added her without consulting Major Whitlock? Are you two insane?" Usually I'd agree with the guy, but in this case Jasper could kiss my ass. "No. He lost the right to control this family when he chose to just write us off all those years ago. If he has a problem with it, we'll leave and form our own coven. We love her like a sister and won't let any harm come to her, emotional or physical. If he can't understand that then he's far more fucked than I thought."

My wife just nodded her head emphatically. Garrett sat and let everything I said sink into his head. It was a lot, and even with the higher brain capacity of vampires we still needed time to process things. "I understand Peter. I dunno what it is, or why, but I feel extremely protective of that girl up there. I can't explain it. From the second I looked into her eyes I knew she was family. I knew she was something who needed my help and protection"

I was relieved that he felt so protective of her. We didn't have many friends, but few of them would welcome a human into their home or extended family. It was just not something vampires did. It was never a good idea to befriend your dinner. What bothered me is that he 'knew' he had to be here for some reason. He knew something was coming and that could never be good. "Gar, do you have any idea why you had to be here? My gift is giving me nothing and I want to be as prepared as possible if shit hits the fan."

He just shook his head sadly. "No idea Peter, but I promise whatever it is will have to get through me before getting to that Angel upstairs." That was something we could all agree to, we'd never let something hurt Angel.

-Jasper-

I was about an hour away from the ranch. Peter was hesitant in letting me visit. I knew it was because of his Angel, but it still hurt. Peter and Char had always trusted me and my judgment in the past. Somewhere along the way I managed to lose all that trust. I couldn't blame them really. I did choose Alice and the Cullen's over them. At the time I didn't think twice, it was simply a choice between my mate and my coven. In the end I had made the wrong choice and would have to live with the consequences of my actions.

I spent months coming to terms with what happened between Alice and I. I couldn't believe how much I changed for her, how much I allowed her to manipulate me. The God of War Major of the South was manipulated by a fucking vegetarian vampire. _Fuck that, she never had me fooled Jasper. That was all you. Don't blame me for that fucked up shit. _I had grown accustomed to Major yelling at me in my head. It was strange to think I had suppressed that part of myself so much we were two separate personalities.

After speaking with Peter all those months ago, I took some time to think. He brought up my diet and how he thought it was the cause of my control issues. Since that night I had taken up their hunting habits. I had to agree, I was in more control after feeding from one human that I could ever be off any amount of animal blood. Feeding on the scum of society didn't bother me like I had anticipated. Not that I was ever worried about feeling guilty over taking their life, but I always worried about their emotions during their death. In truth, the more scared they were the more satisfying the experience was for me. I felt like I was dealing some form of justice for their past and would be victims. In some small way I was redeeming myself for _my _past.

I finally felt in control enough to return to Peter and Char. It was time I start making amends for wronging them. He was hesitant in letting me visit, but after confirming with his Angel that she felt comfortable with my presence, he agreed. Of course my visit was conditional. If I upset Angel in the least bit he wouldn't hesitate in kicking me out on my ass. It was rather funny to think that my beta was threatening me. Granted, I couldn't have been considered Alpha of the Whitlock coven for some time. Hell until a few months prior I had not even used the Whitlock surname. _Rather pathetic don't you think Jasper? _I had to agree with Major. I left my identity behind when I dropped my last name. All for her. All for the manipulative bitch of an ex-wife.

Before long I found myself heading down the private road leading to the ranch. It had been more than 60 years since I last visited this property. It brought back some great memories of Peter and Char after they rescued me from Maria. As I exited the truck I could smell not two but three different vampire scents. It took a moment but I was able to recognize all three. Garrett seemed to be visiting too. Mixed in with the vampire scents was a distinctly human scent. It was familiar and had I not known Bella to be dead, I would have sworn it was her scent. _Wishful thinking there Jasper. _It was just not possible. Bella killed herself because of me and that fucked up coven.

Somewhat nervous, I walked up to the door and knocked. A split second later I was greeted by one pissed of Charlotte. I could feel the rage boiling beneath the surface. "Hello Jasper. So very nice of you to finally grace us with your presence." I really couldn't blame her for her bitterness. It was my own doing. "Hey Char. Sorry it's taken me so long. I've been a total shit brother." She appraised me for a moment. "Well don't just stand out there. Get your ass in here. Peter's in the living room."

The house was in pristine condition, not that I expected any less of Char. The great thing about Peter and Char's houses was that they were livable. They had money but they didn't treat their homes like a museum. I missed that about my family. "Hey Pete, look who showed up." Char pointed to me standing next to her. Peter shared her boiling rage, again I couldn't really blame him. "Nice to see Jasper." He nodded to me and then turned back to the television.

Not really sure what to do with myself I moved and sat in the chair opposite Peter. The human scent was highly concentrated on the chair. "So where's this human you've been going on about?" The room filled with unbound fury as my siblings hissed. "She's not just a human Jasper. She's family and you'd do well to remember that." Peter spoke through gritted teeth. I put my hands up in submission. "I didn't mean anything by it, I apologize."

"Just tread carefully Jasper. This girl means the world to both Peter and I. You offend her and you'll get a one way ticket back to the veggie vamps." I simply nodded. I couldn't formulate a decent response. They were so very protective of this girl. It was a good five minutes before Peter spoke again. "She's off shopping in town with Garrett." With their overprotective nature regarding the girl I was rather amazed they allowed another human drinking vampire to take her out unsupervised. "She loves Garrett and he adores her, we trust him with her."

It stung that they would trust Garrett of all vampires with her alone when they wouldn't even allow me to visit without going through the Spanish Inquisition first. "Don't get your panties in a bunch Jasper. We have good reason to feel reservations toward you. Besides, he showed up out of nowhere with one of his feelings." I knew I shouldn't feel put out, but them trusting Garrett over me still hurt, more than I'd admit.

Rather than focus on just how much I damaged my relationship with my family, I turned to the TV. Peter was watching some show about vampires. It was utterly inaccurate. "What the fuck are you watching Pete?" I'd never known the man to watch television, let alone something about vampires. "True Blood. I missed the last episode because of your ex so I need to catch up." I must have had a seriously puzzled expression because the next thing I knew Char tossed me a box of DVD's. "Here, if you're stayin' with us you need to catch up too. I'll show you to your room."

-Peter-

I couldn't bring myself to really look at my brother. The fact that he so easily abandoned us for that bitch hurt more than he'd ever know. Early on during the wars I learned how to hide my feelings from him. I'd be damned if I let him see my weakness. I was relieved when Char led him to his room. I needed time to think. I thought I'd worked it all out before he showed up, but I was terribly mistaken.

The sound of Angel's ringtone pulled me from my darker thoughts. "Hi Angel." While I was ok with her being off with Garrett, I was glad she called. Hearing her voice helped calm my mind. "Hey Petey. We're on our way back. I wanted to see if you guys needed anything before we headed home." She remained the only person who could get away with calling me Petey. "I think we're all good here Angel. I do need to warn you…" She cut me off before I could finish. "He's there now isn't he?"

"Yeah baby he showed up just about an hour ago." I knew she was struggling with Jasper's visit. I just wasn't sure what had her so worried. It was almost like we were marching her to her doom. "Ok. We'll be home soon." She sounded so defeated. I wanted nothing more than to fix whatever was bothering her. Until she told me exactly what had gotten to her, I couldn't fix it. "Alright Angel. I'll see you soon."

Char descended the stairs. "She's on her way then?" I could hear the worry in her voice. "Yeah. They'll be here within the hour I think. Gar won't drive too fast with her in the car. He's so worried about something happening to her." My mate sat in my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I hope it all goes ok. She was getting a lot better until just recently. I don't know what about his visit set her off, but she can't even sleep without us now." She was right. It was almost like Angel reverted back to where she was when we found her.

-Bella-

"He's there." I felt numb. I was so stressed over his arrival. He could turn me out and nothing Peter or Char did could change that. I had grown to love them dearly, but I refused to come between them and their brother. They finally had the chance to have him back; I wouldn't take that from them. Garrett could sense my hesitation. He wrapped his strong arm around me and squeezed. "It'll be fine Little One. We won't let him hurt you. No need to worry." They all knew something was amiss. I had slowly been pulling away and holding tightly to them at the same time.

I was sure they all thought I was worried because he'd attacked me back in Forks. I needed to clear up that misconception. "I'm not worried about him attacking me Gar. It's just…" I sighed. I needed to confide in someone and I knew Peter and Char weren't an option. "It's his coven Gar. He's the Alpha. If he decides he doesn't want me around I lose another family. I don't know what I'll do. He left me once before, I know he won't want me around." Something sparked in his crimson eyes.

"You listen here Little One. I will not allow him to hurt you. If he turns you away I promise you we will leave together. I'll take care of ya. I don't give a damn that he's Major Whitlock. He turned his back on ya once. He only gets one more chance." At this point I had tears streaming down my face. Over the short amount of time I'd know Garrett, we'd become close. I wasn't sure exactly what I felt for him, but he was my confidant. I knew that he was being totally honest. He'd be there for me no matter what. "Thanks Gar. That means a lot. I just don't think I could do it again on my own. Anyway, best head back. They'll be expecting us."

-Jasper-

Char led me to my room at the top of the stairs. The human's scent was even more concentrated on the second floor. It was so close to Bella's scent. If I could have, I would have bottled the bouquet and kept it for eternity. Something deep within me stirred. I didn't understand it but whatever it was seemed to cause Major to rattle his cage. It was strange, but he seemed more restless whenever we thought about Bella and her tragic end. _Something to think on later. _

The room was spacious and of course had its own private bathroom. She left me to my own devices shortly after showing me around the top floor. I paced a few times before settling in to watch the damned True Blood DVD's. It wasn't long before I was completely drawn into the drama. It was such a strange and totally inaccurate account of vampires, but I couldn't seem to look away. I watched all of episode one and promptly switched to episode two. The credits were rolling when the delicious scent of human blood hit me.

Major stirred, rattling his cage yet again. It was so confusing. Neither of us wanted to devour the blood we could smell, but we both wanted to rush after it. I'd never felt a pull to human blood this intense, even when I was a vegetarian. It took everything in me not to rush down and greet the human at the door. Her smell invoked _something _in me. I wanted her. I wanted to protect her. I didn't want Peter or Garrett anywhere near her. _What the fuck?_

They were in the garage by the time I had myself under control. I could hear her heart beating at a rapid pace. Her emotions were all over the place. Anticipation, regret, longing, excitement and self loathing. She flipped through her emotions as quickly as Emmett flipped channels on the TV. It sounded like Garrett wrapped his arms around her. "Remember what I said. I promise he won't do anything to hurt you." She must have acknowledged his words silently. "B'sides Little One… you know you'll always have me. I'll love ya forever baby." For some reason his damned words tore down some of my control. I released a growl that could only be heard by the other vampires. Of course Char wouldn't let this pass. "You shut your mouth Jasper Whitlock. If you scare the poor girl you're going to have to deal with _me._"

"She's not the only one he'll have to deal with Char. I have a feelin' he'd be fighting all three of us." Garrett's voice was filled with disgust. "You three quit fucking talking at vamp speed. You guys know how much I hate that." Her voice was muffled but reminded me of someone. I just couldn't place it. "Sorry sugar. Gar and Peter were just having another one of their pissin' matches. Come on in and sit down. I've got your dinner almost finished Angel."

Again at 'vamp speed' I was addressed by Char. "You can come down and say hello Jasper, but I'm warning you, be nice." The woman was scary when she was pissed. Not that I had any intention of being a total ass to the girl, but I would be extra careful after Char's threat. I turned off the movie and headed toward the kitchen.

"… and the look on his face was priceless Char! I mean it's funny when I fuck with Petey over here, but Gar was just fucking hilarious!" The girl was sitting at the breakfast table with her back to me. She was laughing at something that happened while in town with Garrett. He was seated right next to her with his hand on her back. For some reason Major growled. _He shouldn't be touching her! _I shook my head. His strange behavior was beginning to wear on me.

The conversation stopped when I entered the room. "Angel, I think someone here has come to introduce himself." Her emotions went crazy again. I couldn't get a straight read on her. She turned to look at me and I swear it was like she was moving in slow motion. Suddenly everything made sense. The familiar scent, the voice and her ease around vampires. There sitting right in front of my eyes was none other than Isabella Swan. _What the hell!_

-Bella-

He was staring at me like he'd seen a ghost. It was starting to make me uncomfortable. I was fidgeting with the hem of my shirt. He seemed to snap out of his daze. "What the hell! Why are you here?" While I was expecting the rejection, actually hearing the words hurt. I inhaled sharply. "You're right. I don't know." Peter was angry; anyone could see that by looking at him. I turned to Garrett. "Garrett, please." It was all I could get out before everything went black.

-Peter-

It hit me like a ton of bricks. The flashes from my gift flooded my mind. _Angel running with Garrett. Jasper sulking alone in his room. Seasons passed. Garrett and Angel in Paris during the winter. Angel walking down the aisle in a long white gown. _Jasper _waiting for her at the altar. _The pictures were on repeat. I needed to get a grip before shit hit the fan. Angel was planning on running off with Garrett. Jasper was completely surprised by Angel, he couldn't even formulate a decent greeting. What he didn't realize was that his words cut Angel deeply. He also had no idea that she was his mate. No one had any clue she was his mate.

"Garrett, please." Angel cried before fainting into his arms. Garrett glared at Jasper. "You fuckwit. I can't believe you've managed to rip her apart again. That was your last chance. You won't hurt again." He turned to us. "Sorry you two. I made a promise to the Little One. I won't stand by while he turns her out." Before I had a chance to intervene he was out the door with her in his arms. Garrett was one fast fucker, none of us had a chance in hell to catch up to them.

My mate cried out for them to stop but received no response. They were likely already out of the state. I wrapped Char in my arms in an attempt to comfort her. Even though I knew we'd see Angel again in time, my soul cried out for her. My brother managed to force my sister away. He broke her down yet again. She'd already been through so much. My gift told me she'd eventually be fine, but this event led her down a much rougher path. If only he could have kept his damned mouth shut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *runs and hides* I know I know… not what you wanted… I can only promise I'll update again soon. I'm half way through the next chapter.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.Story is non-cannon and rated for mature audiences only. ************************************************************ Chapter 8

-Jasper-

I just stood there like a fucking moron. _Bella. Bella's alive. _I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact I just saw Bella. Alice told us she was dead. _It's not the first time she's lied to us. The little bitch will burn for this. _Major was beyond angry. Bella was alive and well from what we could tell. She had been safe with Peter and Char all this time. I had mourned her death for months. I blamed myself for her death. Now to find her perfectly safe with my family, it floored me. I couldn't even formulate a proper apology to her.

Peter's emotions were desolate. He was feeling a heartache I'd never encountered. Char was sobbing in his arms. Her emotions were as bleak as his. I reached out feeling for Bella but she was gone. _Where the fuck is she? _Major roared from his prison in my mind. His fury was beginning to take over. Slowly I felt myself lose control.

-Major-

The male took my Isabella. He had no right. She was _mine. _No one should touch her. I knew the minute Jasper looked into her eyes that she was ours. I would have known much sooner had he not fought our vampire instincts so much. Mating was natural for all vampires. Jasper was so subdued by the animal blood and the bitch of his ex-wife. He had no idea that the pull he felt toward Isabella was indeed a mating bond.

"Where is she Captain?" My fury allowed me to take over control. Jasper was not strong enough to do what needed to be done. I need to track my Isabella and bring her home. My brother looked up at me from his seat. "Major, she requested to leave. Jasper hurt her. Garrett has taken her at her own request. He'll protect her with his life Major." I let out a deafening roar. Jasper hurt our mate. I knew I should have repressed him. It was his turn to sit in the cage. Hurting our mate was inexcusable, even when it was our more docile personality. _She can't be… I'd have noticed Major. _He was pressing on the bars, looking for a way back. _She is you ignorant ass. Alice kept her from us. You stay put. This is your fault. It is your turn to suffer isolation._

I slammed my hands down on the table. "Tell me where he has taken my mate." I spat through gritted teeth. "I don't know Major. If I did, I'd go after them myself. She's family. We protect our own, even if that is from one of our own." He glared at me. The fucker was brave. If he were not so forlorn with the loss of our mate, I would have torn him apart.

-Peter-

Major Whitlock had returned in full force. _Fuck. _What else could I think? The whole day was FUBAR. Stupid fucking gift couldn't have picked an earlier time to divulge information? No, it had to wait until I couldn't change a damned thing. "I am sorry Major. I only wish you had taken control before _Jaz _fucked it all up."

Major seemed somewhat pacified by my response. "Tell me Captain, how is it you came to have my mate housed with you and yours?" I figured he'd want the full story. As much as he wanted it, I had a few issues relaying it to him. First, it wasn't my story, it was Angel's. Second, it'd just plain piss him off. I couldn't lie to him that was for sure. I'd have to tell him the full truth and beg Angel for forgiveness. "You won't like it Major."

"I may not, but she is my mate. I need to know what has happened to cause her to run from me." I sighed. As angry as I was with Jasper, Major Whitlock was a good man. A feared man, but he would be perfect for Angel. He would love her fiercely and protect her with his life. "It all starts with the veggievamps…" I told her story from the beginning as she had told us. Major held it together rather well until I mentioned the phone call to Jasper.

"I called for his help. I couldn't figure out what my gift was trying to tell me. Of course he was a jackass. After that call Char and I ventured out to find the girl ourselves. We found her indeed." I shuddered thinking just how close we came to losing her. "She had tossed herself off a cliff. I barely made it in time. The waves were tossing her around like a ragdoll. I pulled her to shore and worked to get her breathing." His fury was escalating. "If you don't calm down Major I won't get through this story." He took a few calming breaths and let me know to continue. "About then we met one of the shifters. The Alpha. He offered to take her back to his house to dry off and such. She was having none of that. I figured we'd take her to the Cullen's home."

Major growled again. Seemed the Cullen's were a sensitive subject for him. "Trust me Major, she felt exactly the same when she woke up there. Passed right back out. Anyway, we discussed it and Sam let us bring her home with us. Of course it was her choice. She needed an escape. Forks held nothing but bad memories for her." We sat in silence as he absorbed all I divulged. Char looked me in the eyes and then motioned toward my crest. _Shit. _I really didn't want to get into it with Major Whitlock, but he needed to know.

I cleared my throat. "Erm. There's more Major." He leveled me with a deathly glare. "You see she's family. We love her. She's the sister we've always wanted and well now we know she's your mate." He was losing patience. "Get on with it Captain." It shouldn't matter that she was already added to the crest, but it was his rightful duty. Not only as Alpha, but as her mate. I knew for a fact he'd be pissed. "I added her to the crest." I held my crest out to him for examination.

-Major-

Hearing about how my mate ended up with my family was beyond torture. If I had been present in my own body she would not have had to face such trials. I owed my brother more than I could ever repay him. He saved my mate and protected her. Finding out that he added her to our crest without consulting me first was frustrating. It should have been something special between my mate and I. Regardless, I could not fault him. He did what was right for the coven and my mate.

I could feel his hesitation and fear. He knew it was my right. Sadly I could not even argue with him. This entire mess was Jasper's fault, thus inadvertently it was my fault. I could not deny fault. I should have been present in my own life. _I _should have protected her. "You have nothing to fear brother. Thank you for protecting my mate when I was so negligent. I only hope to repay you at some point." His pride swelled and then his gratitude. "You owe me nothing Major. You gave me this life and life of my mate. No repayment is needed."

"Thank you for adding her to the crest. It is perfect. I will have mine altered as soon as we figure out how to retrieve my mate." I knew she was safe with Garrett. He was an honorable man and very capable of protecting her. I simply wanted her home with me. I wanted to claim her and make her mine for eternity. As long as she was human she was at risk of death. If she died I would follow soon after.

-Garrett-

I ran at top speed for over an hour before Bella stirred. "Keep your eyes closed Little One. We're moving pretty fast right now." She moaned a bit and clung to me tighter. I was still livid over how Jasper reacted to the poor girl. She'd already been through so much. It made me sick to think her fears were confirmed. He was a complete ass. I was glad she confided in me before returning to the house. At least she had one of us to take care of her.

We were approaching Fargo, North Dakota. I figured we could stay there for the night and then figure out our next move. "Bella baby, we're almost to a town. You ok with stopping for awhile?" She just nodded. I slowed to a stop as we came to the city limits. I placed Bella on her feet and held on to her shoulders until she was stable. "Alright there Little One?" Again she just nodded. "Ok, we'll head into town and rent a room. After you've had some time to relax and eat we can figure out what we're going to do."

We walked at human pace into town. She was toying with her Whitlock crest. "Thank you Garrett. I don't know what I'd have done without you. I knew it was coming. I had hoped to hold myself together at least a little bit before we left. Of course in true Bella fashion I had to go and faint. Stupid weak human." I couldn't believe she thought of herself as weak. I stopped in my tracks and turned her around to face me. I pulled her scarred hand into both of mine, tracing the bite mark James left. "What's this?" She looked at me puzzled. "I told you, it's where James bit me." I knew this, but I was making a point. "How many humans do you know who have one of these?"

Bella tried to pull her hand from mine but I refused. She was exasperated. "None Gar. You know most people who are bitten are either turned or dinner. What's your point?" I kissed the mark gently before releasing her hand. "Could Edward read your thoughts?" Again, I knew the answer. We had discussed it after I heard her story. She rolled her eyes. "You know he couldn't. What. Is. Your. Point."

"My point dear Little One is that you are the strongest human I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." She rolled her eyes yet again and snorted. "Whatever Gar. You're just saying that. Let's look at the facts. First I manage to walk right into a trap set by crazy stalker vampire James. He beats the hell out of me and _bites _me. Fucking bites me! I can't even defend myself enough to remain conscious through the whole thing. I end up in the hospital begging Edward to stay with me. He agrees but when he gets bored I let him shatter my heart. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, and barely even talked to my friends. I alienated everyone because I was too weak to handle being abandoned. _Then _when my best friend walks out on me I completely lose it and try to kill myself. Ultimately that's the biggest fact. I could die at any moment Garrett. I could trip and smash my head on a rock. Shit I could walk into traffic and die. I am weak Garrett, you're fooling yourself if you believe otherwise."

No human could have lived through what she had. Hell few vampires handled change all that well. Bella had been through a lot over the past year or so. "Let's just agree to disagree. I wish you could see what I see when I look at you. You're the strongest person I know. You're stronger emotionally and mentally than most vampires I know. Someday I hope you see that. Until then, I'll just have to believe for both of us." We resumed our walk into town. A few blocks in we found a suitable hotel. I checked us in at the front desk and led her to our suite.

"You can pick which room you want. I don't sleep so it doesn't matter to me. I'll run out and grab some dinner for you if you'd like." She plopped herself down on one of the beds. "That'd be great Gar. I don't care what you get as long as it's not fish. I've had enough fish to last me an eternity." She giggled and I smiled at her. She was slowly coming out of her closed off state. Hopefully she'd heal soon. I knew one thing was certain, there was no way in hell I was letting Major Jasper Whitlock near the girl.

-Char-

I sent the boys out for a hunt. Major was so agitated he was projecting and I couldn't handle it. I knew he wanted to find Angel, but I didn't really agree that it was best for her. He hurt her more than he'd know. She was already so fragile and then when Jasper responded so poorly to her, well it broke what little of her we helped build. I was sitting in her room wish she'd come home. I missed my sister and she'd only been gone a few hours. My phone rang. I checked the caller and was relieved to see it was Garrett. "Hey Gar. Is she ok?"

"She's safe. Emotionally I think she's trying to put up a good front but I know she's hurting." She was good at hiding shit. She'd done it for her father and I was pretty sure she had been doing it the past few days. "I'm glad she's safe. Take care of her for us. She may not believe it, but we love her and she is family. I do need to warn you though, Major is all set on tracking her down." I wouldn't divulge that they were mates. She should know that before Garrett did. Not to mention, that was Major's announcement, not mine.

"Well he'll have to get through me first Char. Like hell I'm letting him anywhere near the girl! Did you see what he did to her? Not once but twice now he's hurt her! I won't allow it and if you love her you won't either." I wasn't going to argue. I didn't think she needed the Major just yet. She had a long road to healing and growing up; once that was done maybe she'd have room for him in her life.

"I know Gar. What he did was wrong and I can't blame you for your feelings. Just know that he'll come for her. There isn't a force on the planet that will keep him away. Protect her and care for her. She needs someone stable right now." I wasn't sure exactly how he felt about her. I knew he cared and I hoped it was the affection of a sibling, but I was worried it would develop into something more.

"I will Char. She's everything to me right now. I _know _I'm in the right place right now. I won't tell ya where we're going, hell I don't even know yet. Just know I have it handled. I'll check in when I can and will make sure she keeps in touch with Charlie." It was all I could ask of him. He was doing us all a favor by protecting her.

"Thanks Garrett. Give her my love. Let her know Peter and I will always be here for her." The line disconnected and while I felt relief that she was safe, I still felt empty without her. The house wouldn't be the same until she returned home.

-Bella-

I had just finished my shower. My skin was red from the hot water. There was nothing more therapeutic than a nice hot shower or bath. My phone was ringing. I didn't even realize I had it in my pocket when we left. I glanced at the screen: 'restricted'. I had two choices, I could answer it or simply ignore it. I knew it would likely be Peter or Char. On the off chance it was Charlie I needed to answer. "Hello." I greeted in the best 'happy' voice I could muster.

"Angel, please come home. Come home or at least tell me where you are so I can come get you. It was a big mistake. A misunderstanding. Please, Char and I want you home Angel." It was horrible hearing Peter beg. I wanted nothing more than to tell him to come get me, but I knew deep down he needed to be with his brother. His brother who wanted nothing to do with me. "I'm sorry Peter, I can't. I love you too much to do that to you. Both you and Char are my family. Remember that always. I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me. We'll meet again eventually. Right now I need this."

He sighed. "I had to try Angel. We love you. We want you with us. I'm sorry shit went down like this. It really is one giant misunderstanding. When you feel up to it, come home to us sugar. We'll be waiting." He disconnected the call and I broke down in sobs. I wanted to go home to them. I wanted Char there with me while I slept. I just couldn't ruin their new found relationship with Jasper.

_**Two Years Later…**_

-Alice-

"Edward, if you don't hurry up we'll be late!" It was our first day of school in Denali. This would be the first time the family had gone back to school or work. After Jasper left the family things fell apart quickly. Edward and I had a hard time keeping hold on the family. Esme began questioning my visions. Of course she still favored Edward so it was easier to manipulate her. Carlisle on the other hand was much more wary of us. He knew something was off with Edward and I.

Rose and Emmett were a completely different story. They did not trust us in the least. If we suggested something, they went against it entirely. The two of them made it damned near impossible for us to play our games. Edward did manage to find a pet a year after Jasper left, but he was forced to accelerate things because of Emmett. He would have found Edward with the pet had he prolonged the game. Instead, I suggested Edward simply drain the bitch. At least that way he got a meal out of her.

Since that incident, neither of us tried to play any games. We were in a holding pattern. Until we could regain control of the family it was best to just let things go for a while. It was starting to wear on my nerves. I loved my mate. He was my entire world, but without our distractions, things were a bit boring. The monotony finally got to me and I suggested returning to school. Luckily this seemed to be a harmless course of action and the family agreed with my request.

"Calm down Mary Alice" Rosalie practically spat my name. From the moment Jasper left, she and Emmett took up calling me Mary Alice instead of Alice. I hated it, but I would be damned if I let them know. "We will be late Rosalie. I wouldn't want to draw attention to the family now would I?" I was so sick of her bitchiness. Not that I couldn't hold my own, but two fucking years of it.

_VISION_

_Bella was standing looking out over Paris. Two arms wrapped around her waist. "What has you so quiet Little One?" A voice I didn't recognize spoke to her. "I talked to my sister yesterday." Her voice shook with sadness. "And?" The male responded. "I think it's time Gar. We've gotta go back. I miss her. I miss both of them. I just don't want to see him or ruin what they all have now. But, I'm not that weak girl I was two years ago. If it goes bad I know I'll survive. Besides, I'll always have you."_

_The male turned her around to face him. "Bella, you're my best friend. I have known many people throughout my long life and none have touched my heart and soul like you do. I'll _always _be here for you. I promise that no matter what happens, you can always turn to me. I love you Little One. Nothing you say or do could ever change that."_

_END VISION_

I had been having short visions of Bella for almost a year and a half. The first one pissed me off so much because it proved she was alive. The stupid whore couldn't even kill herself properly. After a time I learned to deal with the visions. Edward discovered them only a few months ago. Of course he's all sorts of excited. He wants nothing more than to resume his game with the little pet. Sadly none of the visions gave me a solid indication of where to find her. Over the years my visions had become less certain. I still had visions of the family but only sporadically. Visions of Jasper were always the same. He was meeting his brother at the airport and he was a human drinker. The visions of Bella were the most disturbing. I couldn't figure out how I had missed her surviving the cliff jump.

"Paris huh Alice?" Edward pulled me from my musings. "Yes, looks like it." _I don't know who the male is though Edward. Do you? _I thought to him silently. He nodded briefly. We'd have to discuss it more in depth later. "What are you off for another shopping spree then Mary Alice?" Rosalie practically spat at me. _It's a perfect excuse really. You could join me. _"It's possible. Now let's get going!"

-Bella-

"I know Char, and I miss you guys too. I just don't think it's a good idea." She'd been arguing with me for years to come home. It was hard to resist. I wanted to be with them so much, but I refused to come between them and Jasper. "What if he's not here sugar? Would you at least visit then?" I hesitated. I knew if I visited I'd have a hard time leaving. "Please Angel. Peter and I miss you." I sighed. "Fine. Next time he heads off on a trip let me know and I'll visit. But Char, it's just a visit. I refuse to stay where I'm not wanted."

It was her turn to sigh. "You know you're very much wanted here sugar. Pete's been lost without you. The Major, well you two just had a misunderstanding. Come home and see for yourself. Things are not always what they seem." She'd been telling me the same thing for two years. I couldn't bring myself to believe her. I saw the look in Jasper's eyes when he showed up at the ranch. I knew when I wasn't wanted or needed. "Not yet Char. I'm not ready yet."

"Alright baby. Just come home and visit Angel. How about you come in a week? He'll be off looking at another property for a few days." A week and I'd be heading 'home'. The thought alone excited and scared the hell out of me. "Ok. I'll see you then."

-Jasper-

It had been two years since I royally fucked things up with my mate. My Bella. She not only ran away from me that night, but she ran with another male. The whole situation caused Major to lock me away and take control. Over time I had worked to merge my personalities. Peter explained that until I came to terms with my Major persona, I would not be worthy of Bella. He was right of course. It wasn't fair to my mate that I kept a good portion of myself locked up inside. She deserved the strong protective Major _and _the sensitive, attentive Jasper.

Two years later and I found my personality much less split. I was much more stable and aware of myself. "Major, I think it's time you go check on the properties in Texas." Peter approached while I contemplated life. "Why's that Captain?" It was rare for him to suggest that I leave the house. He knew I wanted to be home if by some small twist of fate Bella returned. "It's just time. Don't ask me why but please just do me a favor and head down until I call you home." I didn't need to ask why, from his worry and excitement I figured it had to do with his _Angel._

"So she's coming home then?" He looked at me completely surprised. "I'm an empath you know Peter. I could feel the worry you feel only for Bella along with the excitement and anticipation." He looked appropriately ashamed. "Yeah she is brother. Look, I know you want to be here, but if you are I have a feelin' she'll just take off again. We need to _try _and explain things first." I knew he was right. It was my own damned fault anyway. "I know Pete. I'll check on things in Texas. Just please keep me posted."

-Peter-

I didn't expect Jasper to agree so quickly. He'd been waiting for Angel to return for two years. It was part of the reason he rarely left the ranch. Unless he was hunting or absolutely had to, he stayed on the property and spent his time staring out the window. I couldn't imagine the pain he felt knowing his mate was off with another male. I didn't doubt Garrett's ability to care for Angel, but I still wasn't sure exactly what type of relationship they shared. She'd call and update us once a week, just letting us know she was safe with Garrett. When we would inquire about the nature of their relationship, she always managed to avoid the question. She didn't want to answer us and that honestly had me fucking worried.

If she showed up here _with _Garrett, there's no telling what Jasper would do. He'd go ape shit I was sure. Hell if it were my mate there's no way in hell I wouldn't tear the guy apart. While I worried about that possibility, I was eternally grateful for Garrett. He was able to support Angel when the rest of us were not. I only hoped everything ended well for all involved.

"I will Major. Be careful down there. Try not to worry too much about Angel. We'll talk some sense into her and call you home as soon as possible." With that he nodded and went to pack a small bag for his trip. Within the next few days we would be reunited with our sister, our Angel. I couldn't be more excited and terrified all at the same time.

_**Two Days Later…**_

-Bella-

"You going to be ok Little One?" Garrett asked as the plane touched down. "I think so Gar. Besides, I've got you here with me." I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "What more could I want." Over the past two years Garrett and I had grown very close. We had such an odd relationship. I loved him dearly. He had been my savior, protector, mentor, confidant, best friend and at one point lover.

"I'm glad you're ok with it Angel." Garrett was always good at using _all _of my nicknames. I never really knew what would come out of his mouth. "And you know if it gets to be too much, we can leave again. Just say the word ok?"

We waited for our luggage and picked up our rental car. I purposely didn't give Char my flight information. I knew I'd want the time in the car to prepare myself for seeing them again. They knew very little of my time away and I had changed a lot in the past two years. I wasn't sure how they'd react to all of my changes. Garrett tried to reassure me, but even after all the changes and growth; I still fought with my insecurities each day.

The drive took less time than I had anticipated. Before I had time to prepare, we were pulling up the long driveway. The house looked exactly as it had the day I left. _Home. _After two years I was finally home. Garrett parked and opened my door for me before grabbing the luggage. As soon as my foot hit the first step I was engulfed in an almost bone crushing hug. "Don't you ever leave me again! I hate being the only woman around here sugar."

I inhaled deeply, taking in her unique scent. "I missed you too Char." The next thing I knew I was tossed over a broad shoulder staring at Peter's ass. "Put me down you twit!" I yelled at him. Of course all three of them just erupted in laughter. "Just you wait…" I pouted. "When I'm a vampire I'm soooo going to kick your ass."

Peter stopped abruptly. _Ah hell… _I completely forgot I hadn't told them my plans yet. "Put me down Peter, we'll talk about it inside." He complied of course, but remained quiet. I looked up into his scarlet eyes. He looked curious but also hurt. Outside of the whole Jasper situation, I was worried most about the topic of my change.

-Peter-

I always knew Angel would be a vampire. Even without my gift I would have bet on it. She belonged in our world, fucking veggie vamps be damned. The idea of her becoming one of us didn't bother me in the least. I was more than happy to welcome her into eternity. I was curious as to what brought about her change of heart. And to be honest, I was more than slightly hurt that she came to the decision without Char or I.

We all took our seats in the living room. It reminded me so much of the night that fucker walked into her life. I knew then that he'd be an important part of her life; I just never thought he'd be someone who took her from us. I was pissed as all hell at the asshole but I couldn't blame him either. Had she asked me, I'd have done the same.

"So you wanna be changed then Angel?" She nodded and sighed. "I know when we talked about it before it was the 'in case of emergency' plan. But I've grown up a lot over the last two years and I've discovered so much about myself." She turned to Garrett and smiled at him. I felt a nice jolt of jealousy. She was _my _Angel. She should have been turning to me for strength and guidance. Char seemed to pick up on my feelings and tried to inconspicuously calm me. Angel, being the ever observant girl she had always been noticed of course.

She moved from her spot and knelt in front of me. "Petey, don't be like that. You saved me when I needed it most. I love you and you'll always be my big brother. Never doubt that." She squeezed my hands and then gave me a hug. "Thanks Angel. I'm sorry I got upset. It's just that we were just getting comfortable, in a routine ya know. Then we lose you for more than two years Angel. I missed you. I should have been there for you." I held her close to me. My Angel, my sister had returned and I didn't ever want to let her go again.

"Oh Petey… You had things to deal with in regards to your brother. It was best for all of us this way. Besides, I'm sure I did things you wouldn't have let me." She laughed and moved back to her spot on the couch. I glanced over at Garrett noticing he found the arm of his chair very interesting. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You didn't put her in any danger did you Garrett? Damnit, I told you we should have followed them Char. But no… 'Gar will take care of her Peter.' 'She'll be fine Peter.' Obviously we were wrong!" I was in a full ranting rage. He endangered our Angel. That was completely unacceptable.

"Sit your ass down Peter. Now if you wanna hear about my adventures, then you need to control yourself. I will not tell you about my time away if you're just going to be an overprotective ass. I dated one of those once remember? It didn't turn out too well now did it?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. The girl had grown a fucking backbone. I always knew she had it in her, but it was amazing to see it. "Sorry Angel. I'll behave."

We spent the next few hours hearing about all her adventures. They traveled all over the world. She learned to speak French and Italian simply because she refused to visit the countries until she could converse. She was a stubborn girl. She also had several new pieces of body art that she refused to show me. Garrett stayed true to his word and protected her. Sometime in the middle of their first year away Victoria tracked them down in South America. Luckily Garrett was a much more skilled fighter and disposed of her quickly.

"After that we decided it was time to visit Europe. Garrett had taught me enough Italian I felt comfortable conversing. We toured Italy for several months. I loved it there and would like to return eventually." The thought of Angel being so close to the Volturi scared the hell out of me. Garrett must have seen the expression on my face. "Nothing to worry about Peter. We met with Aro while we were in Italy. We've broken no laws and Belle here has agreed to being changed. Quite honestly, if it weren't for your crest I fear it would have ended very differently."

I was floored. I had no idea how to respond. The fucker kidnaps our Angel, the Major's mate and runs her off to Volterra? "Garrett, please tell me you didn't seek them out. You're not that stupid are you?" Fury flashed in his eyes. We stood and met toe to toe, nose to nose. "Listen here Captain. I have had enough of your possessive bullshit. She _asked _me to remove her from this house. If you want to blame anyone for her absence, I suggest you seek out your fucking _brother. _Quit acting like I took your favorite toy away. As for Aro, no we did not seek him out. However, Belle here having a divine scent seems to attract vampires all on her own. He smelled her when we were in Genoa. Evidently they had just taken port in the city. So back the fuck off. I love her. I would _never _endanger her."

Garrett rarely lost his temper, but when he did it was bad. He was seething. Hell he was even breathing hard. Angel stood up and squeezed between us. She placed her hand on Garrett's chest. "Both of you need to calm the fuck down." He looked down at her and his eyes softened. He placed his hand over hers on his chest. "Sorry Isa." _Isa? What the hell is it with all these nicknames for her? _"Don't apologize. Peter is being an ass. You were just defending yourself." She turned to me. "I warned you Peter. You just can't help it can you?" I went to apologize but she cut me off. "I know you're sorry and I know you've been worried. I'm sorry for that. But you need to understand, I'm here. I am safe and if it weren't for Garrett I'd have died many times over by now. So please, just calm down." I nodded. She was right after all. Garrett did bring her home to us. "Now, I think that's enough for one night. I'm going to bed." She turned and headed up the stairs toward her room. When she reached the top of the stairs she called down for Garrett. "Are you coming or going to stay up and fight with Petey all night?" _What the hell? _He looked at me while he responded. His eyes were hard and still burning with fury. "I'll be right there Isa. I just need to talk to the Captain here for a second." _Again, what the hell?_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

_A/N: I apologize for the delay. Outside of RL stuff I have no excuse. This chapter is shorter than usual and has not been run through my beta. I just wanted to get something posted ASAP. I am hoping to have another chapter by Monday but make no promises._

Story is non-cannon and rated for mature audiences only. ************************************************************

Chapter 9

-Garrett-

I understood Peter's reactions to Isa meeting with Aro. I knew it was just because he wanted what was best for his Angel. I could tolerate his concern. She had that affect on people. What I could not abide was his mistrust in my ability to protect her. "Now you listen Captain. I have more than a few things to say to you and you will remain silent until I am finished. If you cannot contain yourself, Isa and I will take our leave in the morning. Got it?"

It wasn't really a question. I would take Isa with me if I felt the Captain couldn't handle himself. He simply nodded his agreement. "As I said, we did not seek out Aro. I'm not fucking stupid Captain. When he found us it was tense to say the least. He wanted to know what I was doing escorting a human around the country. I had Isa behind me protecting her when the Whitlock crest caught the sunlight and reflected back in Aro's eye." I stared Peter down as I recounted the events of that day.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Now Mr…" Aro's voice trailed indicating he wished to know my last name. "Richards." "Yes, Mr. Richards, would you care to explain how it is that you have exposed yourself to this…" His eyes darted to her neck area. I thought he was going to lunge at her. I pulled her closer to me and growled at the king._

"_Tell me my dear, what is that you have around your neck?" He pointed at the shining Whitlock crest. Little One clutched it in her hand. "This?" Aro nodded. She placed her hand on my shoulder and went to move around me. I pulled her closer, pressing her flush against my back. "Oh Mr. Richards, I promise I mean the girl no harm… yet. Come here girl, let me see what it is you have there."_

_Again, Bella made to move around me. Instead I pulled her to my side so I could escape with her if needed. "This is the crest of my family sir." She held the pendant out for inspection. Aro's eyes flashed with curiosity. "You are part of the Whitlock _family_?" Little One was more than surprised that he knew of the Whitlock's. I knew the kings would know of Major Whitlock. All of the vampire race knew of the God of War._

"_Yes. They saved me and accepted me into their family." I could tell she felt a great deal of sadness thinking of her family. Regardless of what happened with that jackass, she loved Peter and Charlotte. "Well that changes things my dear. We would never think of harming a Whitlock. You are planning on being changed yes?" Little One and I had already determined that there really was no alternative. To keep the Whitlock's safe she had to be changed. "Yes, I just wanted to see the world first."_

_I knew at that point things would be fine between Bella and the king. "Now my dear, why don't you tell me your name and we can become acquainted. I would also like to offer you an invitation to Volterra. You are welcome in our home any time."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Peter looked sufficiently scolded. "I'm sorry Garrett. I know I overreacted but you gotta understand just how much we love that girl." The truth was, I did understand. Had I been in his shoes I would have reacted the same. "I know Captain, but you need to keep in mind that I love her just as much. She is my entire world and there is no way I would let harm come to her."

He exchanged an uncomfortable look with Char. "About that…" He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit I noticed he had developed. "Are you two… erm… are you two _together_?" His complete lack of comfort with the situation made me smirk. Isa and I had not been _together _for nearly a year. "Captain, there are things she will tell you on her own. However, put your mind at ease, Isa and I are no longer 'an item' as they say these days."

His expression went from relief to worry all in a matter of milliseconds. "So you two were together at one point or another?" The old man was one protective brother. I sighed. I knew he'd overreact and Isa was extremely worried about it. I sat and motioned for him to do the same. "I'll tell you about it, but you need to listen and you cannot chastise Isa about it either."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Thank you Aro for your hospitality." Little One had bonded quite well with the vampire king. Aro was just as protective of her as Peter, Char and I. The woman had a way of captivating the immortal race. She had all three Volturi kings wrapped around her finger. "You are most welcome Isabella. I wish you would stay longer but can understand your desire to see the world. I only ask you stay through Sunday so we may give you a proper farewell." _

"_That is completely unnecessary, but I know how you are Aro. Of course I will stay but only to keep you happy." He pulled her into a hug, laughing as he pulled her close. It was a sight to see the feared vampire king laughing, and with a human no less. "Thank you my darling Isabella! It means the world to your uncles and I."_

"_Yeah yeah now put me down before I get motion sick again!" _

_The following days seemed to pass quickly. The castle was buzzing with activity in preparation for her farewell ball. I had spent little time with Bella with all the preparations. It seemed she was always being whisked off by one vampire or another. I found her sitting in the courtyard watching the leaves blowing in the breeze. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. I took a few moments to just watch her. She was truly the most captivating woman I had seen in all my long years. Over the past few months we had grown rather close. I confided in her things I would never share with another soul. "You know Gar, staring is a bit too stalkerish for ya." _

_I laughed at her comment. "So you have eyes in the back of your head now huh Little One?" I moved toward her and took my place by her side. "No, but I can sense when you are near. It's a strange sensation. I know when you're close and have a general idea of how you are feeling." I understood what she was talking about completely. I had the same sensation when she was near and I could always tell how she was feeling. We could have whole conversations without ever talking. We were connected in a way I couldn't entirely explain._

_At one point I had sat down to ask Marcus about our bond. He said while it ran very deep, we were not mates. I had known that before even asking but I still held out hope that we were and it just wasn't as evident because she was human. Marcus managed to destroy that hope. Spending so much time with Bella made it easy to love her. And in truth that is exactly what happened. I had fallen in love with Peter's 'Angel', my 'Little One'. She leaned on my shoulder and sighed deeply. "Like now, I can feel how much you care about me Gar. I feel how much you long for more."_

"_I do sweetheart, but I also know you've been through hell and back. I only want what is best for you. If we remain just friends or take this to another level, either way I am happy because you are part of my life. The fact of the matter is, we are not mates Isa. I've checked with Marcus. I cannot promise myself for eternity. If your mate comes along, or mine, we will go with them. I don't want to hurt you like that. All I can offer you is my undying friendship and devotion and my love until either of us meets our mate." I wanted her, there was no denying that, but eventually one of us would find our mate and it'd be over. "I don't want to lose you Isa. I want you in my life forever, in whatever capacity."_

_She sat in silent contemplation for what seemed like hours. Without saying another word she turned to me and stared deep into my eyes. Her eyes were mesmerizing. I could get lost in them for days. She leaned forward ever so slowly, never taking her eyes from mine. I felt her lips brush mine and heard her heart accelerate. I tentatively wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer. The kiss was sweet at first, hesitant but soon turned passionate. Her hands were wound in my hair and the most amazing noises escaped her throat._

_Too soon for my liking she broke the kiss to breathe. "Gar, I've never been kissed like that." She panted through her words. I could feel her lust spiking through our bond. "Shall we retire to our quarters Isa?" She looked at me puzzled. "Just for some more privacy sweetheart." She shook her head. "I wasn't worried about that Gar. I know you aren't rejecting me, I can _feel _it. I'm just curious as to the reason for the new nickname."_

"_Ahh, yes well I can't very well call you Little One when you kiss me like that or when I'm thinking less than pure thoughts about you." I winked at her and her lust spiked yet again. "Now come on, before I'm tempted to defile you right here where anyone can see."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"She felt horrible for weeks afterward, always worried what you two would think. It was awful. Our relationship was nothing to be ashamed of, but she wanted your approval and was so terrified of your reaction she couldn't ask." Peter still looked slightly angry at all I had divulged. Char, ever the peacekeeper decided to break the tension. "So you only call her 'Isa' when you're thinking naughty thoughts of our girl then Gar?" She asked in a semi-playful tone, adding a wink for good measure.

I laughed outright. While it had originated that way, as she grew as a person it became my favorite name for the 'new' Bella. "No Char, it's since just become one of my many names for her. I love calling her Isabella, but the kings are really the only ones who get away with it. Bella, while also beautiful is her common nickname. I wanted something special. She'll always be Little One to me, but as she healed I could see such a strong person. I felt she deserved a strong name. Isa has stuck since."

Peter had finally calmed enough to enter the conversation. "So you two are no longer an item then?" I couldn't figure out why he was having such a hard time wrapping his head around the idea that we were no longer involved. "No Peter, we are not. Why can't you believe me?" He glanced toward the stairs. "Because Garrett, she asked you to come to bed with her."

-Bella-

Vampires were funny creatures. Their very law required they have some ability to be covert, but they could rarely keep their conversations private. I heard everything Garrett told Peter and Char, as well as their reactions. I knew he could tell I was listening. He could feel me as much as I could feel him. It was the strangest bond really. I knew Garrett wouldn't answer Peter. My sleeping problems were my own little secret; he would never divulge my deeper issues without my consent. I slowly left my room and looked over the loft railing. "Because Peter, I can't sleep on my own. No I'm not going to get into it with you tonight, maybe someday, but not now. Now that you know the gritty details, may I please have my ice pillow? I'm tired."

With that I turned and headed straight for my bed. Before I even managed to set foot in my room, Garrett was laying in his pajama pants on my bed. "Come here Isa, you need your rest." I smiled and took my place by his side, wrapped in his arms. "You know I love you Gar. I'm glad we were lovers once. I'm glad you were my first and I'll always treasure what we had." His fingers combed through my hair. "I know Isa, I know. It was just never meant to be for us. I'll always treasure our time together, but we both knew it was only temporary. Now sleep my darling. Tomorrow will be another long day." I sighed and snuggled deeper into his chest. He was right, I would have much explaining to do in the morning. With memories of our adventures I drifted into a very deep sleep.

-Jasper-

I was pacing up and down the long road to my Houston estate. The drive was just over two miles and I had run it several times over the past five hours. Peter promised to call as soon as it was safe. We were all worried my Isabella would run again. None of us wanted her to flee from her own home a second time.

_Finally! _"Peter. How is she? Did you explain things? When can I see her?" The questions were out of my mouth before he had time to speak. "Calm down brother. She is doing very well. She's grown a lot as a person. There are things you are not goin to be happy with, but she's safe and sound. Nothing to worry about there." He was hiding something, I didn't need to be an empath to sense his hesitation. "And…"

Sure enough, he sighed on the other end. "And she hasn't given us a chance to explain things yet. She's up in her room sleeping." He was still hiding something. "Captain." It was one word that held such a threat. He knew I wanted the whole truth, not half-truths. "Garrett came with her." Of course he did, we knew he was accompanying her. "He's up in her room with her right now."

I let loose a growl that would scare any vampire. My mate was currently in her bed alone with another male. This was completely unacceptable. I vaguely remember hearing Peter shout something through the phone as I began running. It would not take long to reach Montana from Texas at full run speed. I would be back at home ripping apart the male who dare touch my mate before morning.

-Peter-

We were so fucked. I was a fucking idiot telling Major that in such a manner. What the fuck was I thinking? "Char, we need to meet him part way. If he comes stormin' up here without warning Angel we'll have one hell of a battle on our hands." I didn't want Angel to find out she was his mate by him dismembering Garrett right before her eyes.

My mate and I raced toward Texas. Somewhere in Utah we literally ran into Major Whitlock. We tackled him to the ground. I had his arms pinned while Char sat on his legs. It wasn't the first time we had to subdue the fucker. "Calm the fuck down Major. You didn't let me finish on the phone. Now either you can calm your ass down or I'll take your arms and legs from ya."

"Let me go Captain. If Char were in bed with another male you would rip him apart too!" He roared at me. The thought of Char with another male caused me to growl in his face. "No. You will listen and then if you still want to ruin your chances at happiness with _your _mate, we'll let ya go." He struggled for a moment longer but eventually calmed enough to listen. "Garrett is with her, but not for the reason you think. They _were _lovers at one time, but now it's more of a best friend kindred spirit relationship. He cares for her and she relies on him. You cannot go bursting in there and take the only security she has away from her. You _will _lose her if you do anything to Garrett."

"Trust us brother, we only want what's best for Angel and for you." My mate spoke quietly to him letting the information take hold in his brain. "She's fine sugar. Things will work out, but you must give it time. Let us explain things to her before you crash back into her life. You hurt her badly the last time she saw you." Char was right, we needed to be the ones to bring the topic about with Angel.

We sat on him for hours before he started speaking again. "Fine. I will not go running into the house scaring her. She doesn't deserve that. You will however explain everything to her tomorrow. Once you're finished, call and update me. I will be home within three days regardless." It was all we could ask of him. Keeping him from Angel was just cruel. If anyone had tried to keep me from my mate I would have torn them apart and asked questions later.

"Very well Major. Now if I let you go will ya play nice?" My brother nodded. I let Char move first so she'd be safe if he were to attack. I backed up off him and into Char, never turning my back. He was one dangerous vampire without being provoked. I feared he may actually rip us apart for interfering. Instead he simply nodded, turned around and headed back to Texas.

"Come on sugar, we should get home before Angel wakes." My mate had placed her hand on my shoulder to help calm me. "Come now Peter. If we leave now we'll have enough time for a quick hunt before she comes looking for us." Hunting with my mate was always a treat. Usually hunts were followed with bedroom activities. _Hell yeah._


End file.
